Kaito et la Vongola Famiglia
by Erina20
Summary: Yamamoto Kaito a toujours su qu'il était un enfant à part, dès sa naissance. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi! Lorsque les choses commencent à changer autour de lui, de son frère Takeshi et de son ami d'enfance Tsuna, il va finalement peut-être comprendre pourquoi il est si différent des autres.
1. Chap 1: Yamamoto Kaito

**A/N: Salut! Ceci est ma première fanfic de KHR ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué ce sera une histoire basée sur un OC. Je ne vous donnerais pas plus de précisions, cela enlèverait tout le suspens!**

**Bien sur, je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (ou alors je ne suis pas au courant xP) mais Kaito et l'histoire m'appartiennent ;)**

**Maintenant, place au premier chapitre!**

* * *

_Chapitre premier :__ Yamamoto Kaito_

Il était plongé dans les ténèbres lorsqu'il se réveilla. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser de prime abord, ces ténèbres n'étaient pas effrayants. Tout le contraire même. Il ressentait une sorte de profond bien-être dont il ne voulait pour rien au monde être séparé. Malheureusement, il en fut retiré, et pas de manière très délicate. Il se sentit brusquement tiré vers le bas, la tête la première. Il tenta de résister mais ses membres ne lui répondaient pas.

Une soudaine lumière lui fit fermer les yeux et il se mit à protester contre la personne qui lui avait fait perdre sa sensation de bien-être. Mais, fait surprenant, il remarqua que ses cris ressemblaient fortement à ceux d'un nouveau né. Alors, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'arrêtant de crier pendant un instant. Sa vision mit un moment avant de s'ajuster à la luminosité et il fut finalement capable d'étudier ce qui l'entourait.

Il remarqua deux choses en particulier. La première était qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de chambre d'hôpital, reconnaissable aux murs blancs et aux machines médicales. De plus, non loin de lui se trouvait un berceau dans lequel reposait un bébé aux petites touffes de cheveux noirs qui ne semblait avoir que quelques heures. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua, et pas des moindres, était qu'une ravissante jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns qui semblait exténuée au vu de sa transpiration, de sa respiration, mais surtout de son visage. Ses yeux étaient cernés, elle avait les traits marqués par la fatigue et avait la peau maladivement pâle. Enfin, cette femme le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amour.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il recommença à crier, mais cette fois-ci, de peur. Il était visiblement un nouveau né ! Pourtant, avec les observations qu'il venait de faire par lui-même, il se croyait plus vieux ! La sage-femme qui le tenait, car dans la situation actuelle il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une sage-femme, s'écria :

"Oh mon Dieu ! N'est-il pas mignon ce petit ?! A peine sortit du ventre de sa mère qu'il la réclame déjà à grands cris ! "

'_Tu n'y es pas du tout !'_ s'exclama en pensées le dit « petit ».

"Tiens, la voilà ta maman. " ajouta la sage-femme tandis qu'elle le plaçait dans les bras de la jeune femme.

"Kyaa !Tu es aussi mignon que ton grand frère !" s'exclama avec enthousiasme la mère, puis ajouta en désignant l'autre bébé. "Takeshi-nii est ton grand frère là-bas."

Il la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'interrogations.

"Comment vais-je t'appeler ? Akira ?" Il secoua la tête en signe de mécontentement. "Hmm… Que penses-tu de Kaito alors ?" Ce prénom sembla plaire à lui aussi puisque qu'il agita ses petits membres dans tous les sens, un grand sourire de contentement sur le visage.

"C'est décidé alors ! Tu seras Yamamoto Kaito !" s'exclama joyeusement la mère.

Kaito se sentit alors pris par les mains de la sage-femme. Il se retrouva rapidement dans le berceau, à côté de son frère jumeau, Takeshi. Il se rapprocha de lui pour se réconforter. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal pour un bébé tel que lui de pouvoir penser comme il le faisait. Le contact de son frère le rassura assez pour qu'il finisse par s'endormir lui aussi.

Il fut réveillé par ce même frère quelques heures plus tard. Kaito paniqua lorsqu'il entendit ses pleurs, n'en comprenant pas la raison. C'est alors qu'il son estomac se tordre un peu et finit par comprendre. Il avait seulement faim ! D'ailleurs, lui aussi. Il essaya bien d'appeler sa mère mais il ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un gazouillis de bébé et cela le frustra au plus haut point. Alors, n'ayant d'autre choix, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour attirer l'attention de leur mère : il se mit à crier, rejoignant Takeshi.

Leur mère finit par se réveiller tandis qu'une infirmière entrait en trombe dans la chambre. Celle-ci pris Kaito dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement alors que la mère pris Takeshi pour lui donner le sein. Les cris se calmèrent, les bébés ayant atteint leur but. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Kaito et l'infirmière pris son frère à la place et celui-ci l'observa téter avec ses yeux marrons.

Une fois qu'il fut rassasié, Kaito se retrouva de nouveau dans le berceau avec son frère. Ils se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au bout de quelques minutes.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard

* * *

Kaito et Takeshi se trouvaient chacun dans les bras de leurs parents, Kaito avec leur mère et Takeshi avec leur père. Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital et se tenaient maintenant devant ce qui ressemblait fortement à un restaurant traditionnel japonais avec ses petits rideaux bleus. Leur père ouvrit le passage et ils traversèrent le restaurant pour arriver dans la maison elle-même.

Elle aussi était de style japonais avec du parquet tout le long et de grands couloirs. Ils traversèrent le hall principal pour atteindre les escaliers. En haut de ceux-ci, ils marchèrent quelques mètres puis leur père ouvrit une porte blanche coulissante. A l'intérieur se trouvaient un lit double et un grand berceau, la chambre étant peinte en bleu, le sol recouvert de parquet aussi et un katana était accroché au-dessus du lit.

Kaito enregistra tous ces détails en une poignée de secondes tandis que les nouveaux parents déposaient les jumeaux dans leur berceau.

"Bienvenue à la maison les enfants !" déclarèrent-ils avec un grand sourire.

Les deux bébés émirent de joyeux gazouillis pour montrer leur contentement.

* * *

Cinq mois plus tard

* * *

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Kaito avait observé son père toute la journée et avait remarqué qu'il semblait très triste. De plus, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur mère. Il poussa donc un petit cri pour attirer l'attention de son père. Celui-ci vint au berceau tout de suite et remarqua les yeux interrogateurs de Kaito posées sur lui. Takeshi se réveilla au même moment et posa lui aussi son regard endormit sur son père. Le dit père afficha une expression de grande tristesse, sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer à ses enfants. Peut-être Takeshi ne comprendrait-il pas tout de suite mais il savait que Kaito comprendrait. Cet enfant semblait comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il exhala longuement avant de prendre la parole.

"Je suis désolé mes petits champions mais j'ai une très triste et mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre." Il hésita un moment avant de reprendre. "Maman est partie, elle est montée au ciel."

Comme il l'avait anticipé, il vit les yeux de Kaito s'ouvrir avec choc tandis que Takeshi semblait perdu. Quand il vit le plus jeune commencer à pleurer, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se calmer et s'endormir, ce qui prit près d'une demi-heure. Takeshi s'était rapidement rendormit et lorsque le père remit Kaito dans le berceau, celui-ci chercha inconsciemment la main de son frère dans son sommeil et la serra un petit peu lorsqu'il la trouva, en geste de rassurance. Tsuyoshi sourit tristement devant cette scène et finit par lui aussi se mettre au lit.

Quelques jours plus tard eurent lieu les funérailles de Yamamoto Yuuki. (**A/N : on ne connaît pas son vrai prénom donc j'ai pris la liberté d'en inventer un )** ) C'était un cérémonie sobre et tranquille, Tsuyoshi et ses fils se trouvant au premier rang. Chacun des enfants était assis sur une des jambes de leur père, l'un affichant une triste figure tandis que l'autre semblait un peu perdu. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Kaito. Celui-ci avait tout de suite compris la métaphore de son père – comment, il n'en savait strictement rien- et avait compris qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa maman et en était extrêmement triste. Voyant l'attitude de son frère et sachant le choc qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'il aura finalement compris qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir sa mère, Kaito se promit d'aider et de protéger son frère à la place de leur mère. Il savait aussi que s'il voulait le faire faire, il faudrait qu'il cache ses capacités et évoluer au même rythme que Takeshi.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard

* * *

Les deux garçons savaient maintenant marcher depuis un mois et cela faisait seulement six mois que Takeshi avait enfin compris qu'il ne reverrait plus sa mère. Il lui avait fallut trois mois pour s'en remettre avec l'aide de son frère et de son père. Les jumeaux parvenaient aussi à parler même si ce n'était que de courtes phrases. Kaito, comme il se l'était promis, ne quittait jamais son frère et ils partageaient même leur chambre. Tsuyoshi avait d'abord hésité mais voyant que ça ne dérangeait pas Takeshi, il avait accepté l'envie de son plus jeune fils. Il savait que le lien entre Kaito et Takeshi était fort et que le plus jeune voulait protéger l'autre mais il savait aussi qu'un jour Kaito devrait laisser son frère devenir plus indépendant.

Pour le moment, les deux enfants s'entendaient à merveille et étaient heureux, chose qui comptait le plus pour lui.

* * *

**A/N: Voilà voilà pour ce premier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**

**Et je l'avoue tout de suite, Kaito m'est venu à l'esprit grâce à _MAGIC KAITO_ et je trouvais que cela fonctionnait bien avec Yamamoto alors...xD**

**Les reviews sont évidemment les bienvenues!**

**J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre ce week-end ainsi que celui de _When the impossible become possible_ (mon autre fanfic sur _Détective Conan_ cette fois^^) mais cela sera difficile vu que j'ai mes révisions pour le Bac blanc à faire (génial -")**

Erina20 :3


	2. Chap 2: L'école

**A/N: Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**KHR ne m'appartiens absolument pas pour info ;)**

* * *

_Chapitre deux :__ L'école_

Kaito et Takeshi avaient maintenant six ans et ils rentraient en première année de l'école primaire de Namimori. Les deux frères étaient identiques à deux exceptions près. Kaito avaient les yeux bleus et les cheveux d'un brun foncé tandis que Takeshi avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux marrons. Ils avaient beau être encore très jeunes, qu'ils étaient déjà fans de sport. L'un se promenait toujours avec une balle de Baseball sur lui qu'il s'amusait à lancer en l'air et à rattraper d'un mouvement vif (**A/N : Vous aurez surement deviné qui xD**). L'autre jonglait avec un ballon de football dès qu'il avait un moment de libre et ne sortait jamais sans non plus.

Aujourd'hui était donc le premier jour d'école. Comme d'ordinaire, ils arrivèrent côte à côte à leur casier à chaussures, bavardant gaiement. Ils changèrent leurs tennis pour de simples chaussures blanches d'écolier, rangèrent leur balle respective dans leur casier et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe comme on leur avait indiqué. Ils finirent par arriver à la salle de classe des 1-B où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà installés. La professeur, assise à son bureau, leur attribua à chacun une place.

Kaito était au second rang, à côté d'une fenêtre. Le bureau voisin était occupé par un garçon aux cheveux châtains coiffés comme s'ils avaient subi une explosion et aux yeux noisettes et qui avait l'air timide. Kaito s'installa tranquillement à son propre bureau, gratifiant son voisin d'un salut de la tête auquel l'autre répondit timidement. Takeshi était situé dans le rang du fond, à l'un des trois bureaux du milieu. Il commença tout de suite à parler joyeusement avec ses voisins tandis que Kaito regardait au dehors, sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Voilà une autre des différences entre les jumeaux : l'un était extrêmement sociable alors que l'autre n'aimait pas vraiment être entouré de gens bruyant.

La cloche retentit soudainement, ramenant l'enfant à la réalité alors que les conversations s'éteignaient progressivement. Une fois le calme venu, la professeur se présenta :

"Bonjour les enfants. A compter d'aujourd'hui, je serais votre professeur, c'est-à-dire que je vais vous apprendre pleins de choses ! Je suis Kobatari Asami. Vous m'appellerez Kobatari-sensei. Vous avez compris ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

"Hai Kobatari-sensei !" répondirent les enfants d'une même voix.

"Très bien ! Maintenant, lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez devant le tableau et vous présenterez en ajoutant ce que vous voudriez faire lorsque vous serez grands. Si vous ne savez pas, ce n'est pas grave. "

Les enfants répliquèrent de nouveau joyeusement et le professeur commença à appeler les noms.

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Le garçon assis à côte de Kaito se leva nerveusement. Il marcha vers l'estrade où se trouvait le tableau et se tint devant, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

"J-Je m'appelle S-Sawada Tsunayoshi e-et j-j'ai s-six ans. J-Je ne s-sais pas c-ce que j-je veux f-faire plus tard."

Après s'être présenté, il se précipita vers sa place. Un peu trop vite. Il tomba la tête la première de l'estrade, loupant une marche dans sa précipitation. La classe retint son souffle et, voyant le garçon se relever avec embarras, les enfants éclatèrent de rire. Le petit châtain rougit violemment et regagna rapidement sa place, cette fois-ci, sans tomber. Kaito, qui n'avait pas vraiment suivit, releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit les éclats de rire et aperçu son voisin se relever précipitamment du sol. Cependant, plutôt que de rire lui aussi, il lui demanda s'il allait bien lorsqu'il fut revenu à son bureau. Tsuna, surpris, le regarda avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Kaito lui sourit brièvement avant de regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre.

* * *

"Yamamoto Kaito."

La soudaine voix le tira de sa rêverie et il se leva pour rejoindre le tableau. Une fois qu'il fut face à la classe, il put entendre les murmures d'admiration des filles mais il n'en tenu pas compte tandis qu'avec juste l'ombre d'un sourire, il se présenta d'une voix claire et forte :

"Je m'appelle Yamamoto Kaito. Je viens d'avoir six ans. J'adore le foot et je souhaite devenir footballeur professionnel quand je serai grand !"

Cette dernière phrase fut dite avec un grand sourire et toutes les filles de la classe se remirent à murmurer d'admiration. Mais une fois de plus, le sourire de Kaito s'évanouit tandis qu'il regagnait tranquillement sa place.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

Cette fois-ci, se furent des petits cris d'admiration qui accueillir Takeshi. En même temps, il était identique à son frère (si on ne comptait pas la couleur des yeux et des cheveux) et en plus il avait un sourire éclatant !

"Yo ! Je suis Yamamoto Takeshi ! Kaito est mon frère jumeau ! J'adore le Baseball et comme mon frère, je veux devenir un joueur professionnel de Baseball !"

Sa joie et son aisance à s'exprimer lui attira la sympathie de tous ses camarades et l'admiration des filles. _'Whoa ! Les frères Yamamoto sont opposés mais ils sont trop cool tous les deux !'_ pensa Tsuna, béat d'admiration devant les jumeaux.

Les présentations se terminèrent mais les trois vrais seuls noms que tout le monde avait retenu étaient Sawada Tsunayoshi avec sa maladresse ainsi que Yamamoto Takeshi et Yamamoto Kaito par leur « style ».

* * *

Les cours commencèrent donc par une heure de japonais qui accapara l'esprit de tous les enfants. Cependant, la troisième période apporta une surprise au jeune Kaito. C'était une heure de mathématiques et la professeur posa une question qui lui paraissait beaucoup trop simple.

"D'après vous, combien font 1+1 ?"

Kaito s'apprêta à lever la main rapidement pour répondre mais il s'aperçut que les autres élèves réfléchissaient ardemment à la question. Il se retint donc juste à temps et attendit patiemment que la professeur donne la réponse. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en ce premier jour d'école. Au bout de cinq minutes, Kobatari-sensei finit par donner la réponse.

"Cela fait 2." elle rajouta, rassurante "C'est parfaitement normal que vous ne sachiez pas puisque c'est le premier pas pour apprendre les additions et soustractions, ce que nous allons faire tout au long de l'année."

Les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement mais Kaito était perdu même s'il ne le montrait pas sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il connaître la réponse, qui lui était venue comme un réflexe, s'il était censé ne l'apprendre que cette année ? Il y réfléchit pendant que la professeur expliquait le fonctionnement des additions. Au bout de dix minutes, il parvint à la conclusion que cela devait faire partie de ses capacités inconnues qu'il avait remarqué depuis sa naissance – dont il se souvenait parfaitement bien contrairement à son frère- et décida de garder secrète cette connaissance aussi. Il tenta donc pendant les vingt dernières minutes de ne pas laisser paraître son ennui et de faire ses exercices le plus lentement possible.

* * *

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Kaito voulu rejoindre son frère pour manger mais celui-ci était déjà entouré par ses camarades à une table du réfectoire. Il avait d'ailleurs eu lui-même du mal se débarrasser de ses propres fans. Il n'aimait pas attirer ainsi l'attention, il jugeait cela trop encombrant et être entouré par tant de gens était trop bruyant et donc fatiguant. De plus, malgré qu'il n'ait que six ans, il savait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il nouerait de réelle amitié. Il chercha donc une place retirée dans le réfectoire et en remarqua une. Son voisin, Sawada Tsunayoshi, s'il se souvenait bien, s'y trouvait déjà, seul. Kaito s'y dirigea donc et surpris l'autre garçon en déposant son plateau devant lui.

"Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir avec toi Sawada-san ?"

"Ah ! O-oui b-bien sûr Yamamoto-san !"

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, Tsuna gardant les yeux baissés sur son repas.

"T-tu sais, t-tu ferais mieux de ne p-pas r-rester avec moi." Finit-il par déclarer nerveusement.

"Uh ? Pourquoi ?" s'étonna Kaito, ses baguettes s'arrêtant à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

"Eh bien… Vous êtes les plus admirés de toute la classe, voire de l'école. Et être avec un gars comme moi risque de faire baisser ta popularité." expliqua Tsuna, le regard toujours rivé sur son plateau, remuant nerveusement.

"Sawada-san, je ne suis pas comme Take-nii. Je n'aime pas vraiment attirer l'attention et tu as l'air d'être sympa donc je pense que nous pouvons être amis, non ? En plus, je m'en fiche de ce que pensent les autres de moi." répliqua gentiment Kaito avec un petit sourire.

"V-Vraiment ?!" s'exclama joyeusement Tsuna en relevant vivement la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Uh !" approuva Kaito, amusé.

Les deux enfants ne le savaient pas encore, mais c'était le début d'une solide amitié.

* * *

**A/N: Et voilà! deuxième chapitre finit!**

**J'ai peut-être fait un peu trop bégayer Tsuna mais je pensais que ça collait avec le personnage. Rassurez-vous il ne le fera plus après puisqu'il sera ami avec Kaito ;)**

**fuonhicali: Mais euh! Tu gâches tout le suspens! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus! J'ai préféré écrire à la troisième personne car je ne m'en sors pas trop avec la première personne ^^" quant à ce qui arrive aux petits en effet c'est très triste mais il fallait bien respecter l'histoire ;)**

**Voilà voilà! Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un chapitre le week-end prochain puisque comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois j'ai un bac blanc cette semaine = pas de temps pour écrire le soir :/**

Erina20 :3


	3. Chap 3: Liam et Reborn

**A/N: Et voilà! J'ai finalement pu écrire un chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

_Chapitre trois :__ Liam et Reborn_

_Il était tranquillement en train de jouer à « attraper la balle » avec son frère quand tout son univers bascula. Il n'était plus sur le grand espace vert mais dans un lieu sombre dont les murs étaient recouverts de cadres photo dont il ne distinguait pas le contenu. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand bureau en bois de style antique où se trouvait une personne. A cause de l'obscurité, il ne pouvait voir que la silhouette de cette personne. Alors, malgré son angoisse croissante, il s'avança vers la personne. Cette personne dû sentir son approche puisque lorsqu'il l'atteint, la personne se leva et se retourna vers lui._

_"Salut Kaito."_

_Dire que Kaito était surpris aurait été trop faible pour décrire son choc. Devant lui se tenait son reflet à la seule exception de ses yeux. Ceux de l'autre personne étaient verts océan alors que les siens étaient bleus._

_"Qui es-tu ?! Où sommes-nous ?!"_

_"En un sens, je suis toi. Quant à savoir où nous sommes, je dirais que nous sommes dans notre inconscient."_

_"Comment pourrais-tu être moi ?!"_

_"Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où te venait toutes tes connaissances ? En réalité, je suis la part de toi qui se souvient de tout. Comme de notre vrai prénom."_

_Une lueur d'amusement était clairement visible dans les yeux verts de l'autre Kaito alors que celui-ci était tout à fait perdu. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que l'autre lui racontait._

_"Pour faire simple, nous nous appelons en réalité Liam et nous avons fait un blocage de nos souvenirs. Ce qui a entraîné une scission de notre personne. D'un côté il y a toi, Kaito, qui a conservé juste notre mémoire cognitive, c'est-à-dire nos fonctions de logique et de raisonnement ainsi que notre comportement, et qui vit à l'extérieur tandis que je suis Liam, la part qui a conservé tout nos souvenirs."_

_"Cela veut-il dire que je suis schizophrène ?" Demanda Kaito, commençant à paniquer._

_Liam éclata de rire devant cette interrogation, comme si c'était le chose la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais entendu._

_"Bien sûr que non !" répondit Liam après avoir réussi à s'être calmé. "Je suis juste la part de nous qui a conservé nos souvenirs. Cela fait maintenant treize ans que nous somme nés. J'ai pensé qu'il était tant que tu apprennes d'où te venait tes connaissances. Et lorsque tu auras retrouvé tes souvenirs, je disparaîtrai de ton esprit. La seule trace qui restera de moi sera que tes yeux ne seront plus bleus mais plus bleus-verts." expliqua Liam._

_"Mais quels souvenirs ?!"_

_"Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est à toi de le découvrir." répliqua l'autre, son ton devenu beaucoup plus sérieux. Puis son visage s'éclaira. "Ah ! Il est temps pour nous de se réveiller on dirait ! A bientôt Kaito !"_

* * *

"-to ! Kaito !"

Le collégien se réveilla brusquement, une légère teinte de vert disparaissant de ses yeux. Son père sembla ne pas le remarquer et continua.

"Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu ne pourras pas passer chez ton ami avant d'aller à l'école" le prévint-il.

"QUOI?! Il est déjà cette heure là ?!" s'exclama Kaito en regardant l'heure sur son réveil. Son père soupira avant de répliquer avec un sourire.

"Oui et Takeshi est déjà partit."

"Mou… Take-nii aurait pu me réveiller !" grogna le garçon.

"Il a bien essayé mais il a faillit se prendre un de tes coups de pieds assassins."

"Ah… Je vois." fit Kaito, penaud.

"Bon maintenant, si tu voulais bien te dépêcher !"

"Oui !"

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Kaito rejoignait la maison de son ami.

"Salut Tsuna !" fit-il en le voyant.

"Ohayo Kaito-kun !"

"Alors, comment ça va ?" demanda Kaito, tentant de se changer les idées après dix minutes de réflexion sur Liam.

"Tu ne vas pas le croire ! Kaa-san m'a pris un tuteur !"

"Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?"

"Il semblerait qu'elle veuille que je m'améliore à l'école même si je n'en n'ais pas forcément envie." soupira Tsuna.

"Tu aurais dû lui dire que je suis toujours disponible pour t'aider !"

Il était vrai que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Tsuna n'avait jamais vu son ami avoir une note inférieure à 90/100 à ses tests.

"J'ai bien essayé, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre !" s'exclama, frustré, Tsuna. Puis il ajouta, songeur. "Je me demande quant même ce qu'est ce bébé."

"Je suis un tueur à gages." retentit soudain une voix de bébé.

"HIEEEE ! Reborn ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !" s'écria, surpris, Tsuna lorsque les deux collégiens remarquèrent le bébé marchant tranquillement sur le mur à côté d'eux.

'_Franchement, qui habille un bébé avec un costard et un chapeau !'_ face-palma intérieurement Kaito.

Il finit par s'apercevoir que le bébé en question avait sauté à ses pieds.

"Ciaossu."

"Euh… Salut ?"

"Je suppose que tu es Yamamoto Kaito, le seul ami de Dame-Tsuna."

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça." déclara calmement mais très froidement Kaito.

"Kyaa ! Tu es trop mignon !" s'exclama une voix féminine.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Sasagawa Kyoko s'agenouiller à la hauteur de Reborn.

"Ciaossu."

"Comment t'appelles-tu ? Et pourquoi es-tu habillé ainsi ?"

"Je suis Reborn et c'est parce que je fais parti de la mafia." répondit fièrement le bébé.

Personne ne remarqua que Kaito s'était pétrifié, une lueur de vert dans les yeux.

"Hahaha ! Tu es trop drôle !" rigola Kyoko avant de les quitter avec un salut de la main.

* * *

Tsuna était rouge comme une tomate mais il finit par remarquer l'état de son ami.

"Kaito-kun ? Kaito-kun ?!"

Aucune réponse de la part de celui-ci même lorsqu'il passa une main devant ses yeux qui avaient bizarrement pris une teinte verte.

"KAITO !" s'écria Tsuna, commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Même Reborn affichait une mine inquiète.

Au son du cri, Kaito revint finalement à lui et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle.

"Kaito-kun, est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, oui. Pourquoi ?"

"Tu ne bougeais plus ! J'avais beau t'appeler, tu ne répondais pas !"

"Vraiment ?!" demanda innocemment Kaito.

En réalité, il savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque Reborn avait prononcé le mot « mafia », c'était comme si quelque chose s'était déclenché chez lui et son esprit avait été submergé de par une vague d'images qui défilaient à toute vitesse. Le cri inquiet de Tsuna avait rompu le fil et maintenant, il avait juste un petit mal de tête et ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ces images.

"Au passage, n'était-ce pas Sasagawa-san ?" fit-il pour changer de sujet.

Cela eu l'effet escompté puisque Tsuna se remit à rougir violemment et bafouilla :

"J-Je… O-Oui… C-C'était… e-elle."

"Dame-Tsuna, tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C-Comment l-le s-sais-tu… E-Enfin n-non, c-ce n'es p-pas du t-tout ç-ça !" tenta en vain de se défendre Tsuna.

"Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas encore confessé ?"

"Comme si je pouvais. Elle est l'idole de l'école et je ne suis que Dame-Tsuna après tout." déclara tristement le collégien.

Kaito commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ce bébé, il ne faisait que rabaisser et se moquer de son ami ! Il s'apprêtait à le remettre à sa place lorsque le dit bébé sortit un automatique.

"Si tu n'es pas capable de te confesser, tu n'as qu'à mourir."

Et avant que les deux collégiens puissent réagir, il tira une balle dans la tête de Tsuna qui s'effondra sur le sol, sans vie.

Kaito s'écria, à la fois paniqué et très en colère :

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?! Et plus important, comment se fait-il que tu possèdes et saches te servir d'une telle arme ?!"

"Du calme Baka-Kaito. Regardes par toi-même."

"REBORN ! JE VAIS ALLER ME CONFESSER A SASAGAWA KYOKO AVEC MA DERNIERE VOLONTE !"

Kaito se retourna juste à temps pour voir son ami partir en courant, beaucoup trop vite pour un humain, et surtout, en caleçon !

"Tu vois, il n'est pas mort." se moqua Reborn.

"Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !"

"Tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps."

"Raah ! Tu m'énerves ! Plus important, je dois aller à l'école et donner un uniforme de rechange à Tsuna !"

"Comment sais-tu qu'il sera à l'école et pas à un autre endroit ?"

"Parce qu'à cette heure-ci tout les élèves sont à l'école, dont Sasagawa-san." répondit avec un haussement d'épaules Kaito, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde avant de partir en courant avec les affaires de Tsuna, laissant Reborn seul.

'_Yamamoto Kaito. Quel gars intéressant.'_

* * *

**A/N:**** Fin du chapitre! **

**Réponses au Reviews:**

**Merci à tous de votre soutien!**

**Himutsu-chan: Tu n'es pas loin mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça ;) **

**fuonhicali: Il ne serait pas Dame-Tsuna sans ça ^^ et cela fait parti du caractère de Kaito**

**Voilà voilà! A la semaine prochaine!**

Erina20 :3


	4. Chap 4: Le duel

**A/N: Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Il est un peu plus court que les autres même s'il fait quant même plus de 1000 mots ^^**

**Encore une fois je précise que je ne possède pas KHR, juste Kaito! xD**

* * *

_Chapitre quatre__ : Le duel_

Kaito arriva à bout de souffle au portail de l'école juste au moment où Tsuna faisait sa déclaration à Kyoko. Après que celle-ci se soit enfuie en courant et que son ami fut revenu à la normale, Kaito alla lui donner ses affaires avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

"Kaito-kun ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas toi aussi te moquer de moi ?!"

"Il faut bien avouer que cette déclaration était la plus drôle que j'ai jamais vue." le taquina Kaito avant d'ajouter, rassurant, devant le rougissement de l'autre. "Mais je sais aussi que ce n'était pas de ta faute mais celle de ce bébé bizarre."

"Merci Kaito-kun. Je pense que je ferais bien d'aller me changer maintenant." répondit avec un soupir Tsuna avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires, baissant la tête sous les rires des autres élèves.

De son côté, Kaito se dirigea vers Takeshi qui se relevait du sol tandis que le gars éjecté par Tsuna repartait, furibond. Si Kaito se souvenait bien, c'était Mochida, le capitaine du club de kendo du collège.

"Take-nii, ça va ?"

"Yo Kaito ! Oui, oui t'inquiètes !" répondit son frère avec son légendaire sourire.

"Dans ce cas, tu ferais bien d'aller te changer, les classes vont bientôt commencer." lui conseilla Kaito avec un sourire.

"Ah ! C'est vrai !" s'esclaffa Takeshi devant son retard .

Une fois que son frère fut parti en courant, Kaito se dirigea vers la salle des 1-A, sa classe. Il fut rejoint en cours de route par Tsuna . Lorsque les deux ouvrirent la porte, les moqueries fusèrent.

"C'est Dame-Tsuna !"

"Pervers !"

"Caleçon-man !"

"Sors avec moi Kyoko-chan !" osa même un élève dans une piètre imitation de Tsuna.

De son côté, la dite Kyoko gardait la tête baissée. Cependant, lorsque Kaito se montra, tous se turent sous son regard glacial et quelques filles rougirent. Les deux amis allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à leur place, soit Kaito à côté de la fenêtre et Tsuna à côté de lui.

Ils venaient à peine de sortir leurs affaires qu'une personne du club de kendo vint annoncer que Mochida défiait Tsuna en duel le midi même. Les paris allèrent bon train tandis que Tsuna se recroquevillait sur sa chaise. L'arrivée de Takeshi et du professeur stoppèrent les discussions sur Tsuna et les élèves se mirent à féliciter Takeshi pour sa réception du capitaine du club de kendo puis ils se turent une nouvelle fois lorsque le professeur commença le cours.

Durant les quatre heures qui suivirent, Kaito ne s'intéressa pas une seconde au blabla du professeur mais plutôt au duel qui allait bientôt arriver. Il observait Tsuna paniquer et lui-même passa son temps à maudire Reborn, puisque tout avait débuté lorsqu'il avait tiré sur Tsuna. De plus, ce bébé l'intriguait. Quel bébé s'habillait avec un costume et un chapeau de style mafieux, possédait et savait utiliser une arme à 3-4 ans ? Il était évident que Reborn n'était pas un simple gamin ou qu'il n'était pas qu'un tuteur pour TSuna. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça.

* * *

Les pensées de Kaito furent interrompues par la sonnerie signalant la pause déjeuner et il vit Tsuna s'éclipser discrètement de la salle. Il se retrouva lui-même tiré par son frère vers le gymnase où devait se dérouler le duel. Ils attirèrent évidemment l'attention lorsqu'ils entrèrent car les deux étaient populaires, l'un étant la star du club de baseball et l'autre étant celle de l'équipe de foot. Et lorsque les deux étaient ensemble, autant dire que c'était l'attraction du moment.

Ils se placèrent rapidement au milieu de la foule et attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de Tsuna. Celui-ci finit par se montrer au dernier moment, tremblant un petit peu mais affichant une expression déterminée.

"Il était temps que tu arrives Dame-Tsuna ! Etant donné que tu es un débutant, si tu arrives à me mettre une touche, tu gagnes. Evidemment, le prix est Sasagawa Kyoko !" s'exclama de manière vaniteuse Mochida.

Beaucoup d'élèves dont les frères Yamamoto poussèrent un cri de dégoût devant l'attitude du capitaine du club de kendo. Kaito intercepta même un échange de regards entre celui-ci et l'arbitre. Il serra les points de colère et d'impuissance. Ce c****** comptait tricher ! Il fut ensuite surpris par ce que fit Tsuna.

"Ne parles pas de Kyoko-chan comme d'un objet." fit froidement Tsuna.

"Gahahaha ! Essais plutôt de gagner ce match avant d'ouvrir la bouche !" se moqua Mochida qui commença à attaquer Tsuna.

* * *

Kaito remarqua vaguement son frère lancer un shinai à son ami tandis que son attention était occupée par la vue d'un bébé un peu trop reconnaissable visant Tsuna avec un fusil sniper vert. Il se retint d'interrompre le match lorsqu'il vit Reborn appuyer sur la gâchette et que quelques secondes plus tard Tsuna s'effondrait par terre. Il s'arrêta juste à temps quand il remarqua la flamme orange apparaître sur le front de Tsuna. La suite allait rester gravée dans sa mémoire tellement ce moment avait été hilarant et spectaculaire.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Tsuna se releva en criant "JE VAIS PRENDRE UN POINT AVEC MA DERNIERE VOLONTE !" et se jeta ensuite sur Mochida, en caleçon, lui arrachant une première touffe de cheveux. Devant le manque de réactivité de l'arbitre, il se mit à arracher par grosses poignées les cheveux de son adversaire et lorsque celui-ci fut complètement chauve, l'arbitre finit par s'effondrer sur son derrière en levant le drapeau rouge, signe de la victoire de Tsuna.

La flamme de celui-ci s'éteignit juste à ce moment là et il se retira rapidement de Mochida avec son 'Hiee' habituel. Kaito le rejoignit rapidement avec son survêtement pour qu'il puisse s'habiller. Il le félicita tout aussi vite avant qu'il ne soient séparés par la foule qui acclamait Tsuna. Il sortit donc du gymnase, vite rejoint par son frère.

"Hahahaha ! C'était trop drôle !" rigola Takeshi, passant un bras autour des épaules de son jumeau.

"C'est vrai, mais Mochida-senpai méritait ce qu'il lui ait arrivé." sourit Kaito. "Hey, Take-nii. Merci d'avoir envoyé ce sabre à Tsuna ."

"Maah, maah, ce n'est rien. A vrai dire, j'avais aussi envie de voir Tsuna gagner. En plus, je savais que tu aurais massa- donné une leçon à Mochida si le moindre mal avait été fait à ton ami. Je voulais t'éviter d'avoir à faire à Hibari-san ensuite."

"Tu me connais trop bien. Merci quant même." admit Kaito. Puis, voyant Tsuna finalement sortir du gymnase, il dit à son frère. "Je raccompagne Tsuna ce soir, comme d'habitude. On se voit à la maison ?"

"Yup !"

Les deux frères se séparèrent et Kaito s'apprêtait à rejoindre son ami lorsque la cloche sonna, signalant la reprise des cours. Il l'aurait volontiers ignoré si un certain chef du comité de discipline ne lui avait pas envoyé un regard d'avertissement. Il se dirigea donc vers sa classe pour la fin de la journée.

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu! **

**Le prochaine chapitre devrait arriver dans quelques minutes ou heures avec une info sur Kaito! Ce qui devrait ravir la plupart d'entre vous xD!**

**Akuuma Tsukeshine: Mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^ et je sais que mon petit Kaito intrigue tout le monde!^^ Je suis ravie qu'il vous plaise ainsi que l'histoire ^^**

Erina20 :3


	5. Chap 5: Souvenir

**A/N: Et voilà, comme promis un autre chapitre! Vous y découvrirez quelque chose sur Kaito! **

**Les phrases en gras sont en italien;) ( ou sorte d'italien xD) **

**Encore une fois, je ne possède pas KHR, juste Kaito.**

* * *

_Chapitre cinq__ : Souvenir_

"Félicitations pour ta victoire Tsuna." fit Kaito alors que les deux collégiens rentraient chez eux.

"Kaito-kun. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi mais l'action de Reborn qui m'a fait gagner ce duel." soupira Tsuna.

"C'est vrai. Mais n'est-ce pas grâce à ta volonté que tu te relèves de la mort, non ?"

Ils entendirent soudain la sécurité d'un pistolet être retirée et se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Reborn viser Kaito avec son arme, son expression faciale cachée par l'ombre de son chapeau.

"Comment es-tu au courant ?"

"Uh ? De quoi ?" demanda Kaito, surpris.

"Que c'est grâce à sa dernière volonté que Dame-Tsuna se relève ."

En réalité, Kaito ne le savait pas lui-même. C'était une hypothèse qui lui était venue d'un coup. Et lorsque l'on y regardait de plus près, cela semblait logique.

"Ce n'était qu'une supposition, après tout, Tsuna, les deux fois, a crié « avec ma dernière volonté »." expliqua d'un calme olympien le collégien.

"Bonne réponse Baka-Kaito." fit Reborn en levant son arme.

Il était cependant surpris. Kaito n'avait pas réagit lorsqu'il l'avait visé avec son arme, contrairement à Tsuna qui s'était caché derrière son ami. Il savait pourtant que le collégien savait que son arme n'était pas une arme factice puisqu'il l'avait vu l'utiliser contre Tsuna. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du bébé.

"Il est peut-être temps que je vous dise la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis chez Dame-Tsuna."

"Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. Cela ne me concerne pas." fit Kaito, près à partir.

Seul un CLIC distinctif l'en empêcha.

"Cela te concerne aussi Baka-Kaito puisque tu es le seul ami de Dame-Tsuna."

"Très bien."

"Je suis ici pour entraîner Dame-Tsuna à devenir le Vongola Decimo. C'est-à-dire le prochain chef de la Vongola Famiglia, la famille mafieuse la plus puissante au monde."

"Hieee ! Le prochain boss de la mafia ?!"

"Je t'interdis d'entraîner Tsunayoshi là-dedans." fit Kaito d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui, un peu surpris. Sa position, son aura, et surtout, ses yeux avaient complètement changé. Sa posture et son aura étaient trop menaçantes pour un simple collégien et ses yeux étaient une nouvelle fois devenus verts. Tsuna fit un pas en arrière devant l'attitude de son ami, apeuré. Reborn, lui, était soudain très intéressé.

"Baka-Kaito, ce n'est pas à toi de -"

"Reborn, tais-toi. Même toi tu ne voudrais pas affronter Kaito quand il est comme ça." le coupa un sérieux Tsuna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?"

"Lorsque nous étions au primaire, je me suis retrouvé coincé par des senpais qui me rackettaient. Kaito, qui revenait de son entraînement de foot, nous a surpris et ses yeux sont brusquement devenus verts. Sa posture dégageait aussi une claire intention de les tuer, comme maintenant. Il a envoyé un ballon dans la tête de l'un des senpais qui s'est effondré, inconscient. Les autres se sont enfuis en courant et Kaito m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas le Kaito habituel. En plus de sa posture et du changement de couleur de ses yeux, il m'a appelé Tsunayoshi et pas Tsuna. Lorsque j'ai répondu par l'affirmative, il est tout d'un coup revenu à la normale. C'est pour cela que je te dis de le traiter différemment. C'est la part mystérieuse de Kaito que tu as en face de toi." s'expliqua Tsuna, tremblant un peu au souvenir et lançant des regards soucieux à son ami.

"Je vois." fit Reborn, puis se retournant vers Kaito. "Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas faire le travail pour lequel je suis payé ?"

"Tsunayoshi n'a que 13 ans. Lier un enfant de son âge à la mafia est trop dangereux. Surtout lui. Il se ferait tuer très vite." expliqua Kaito.

En entendant ces mots, Tsuna poussa un 'Hiee ' et se rendit compte, qu'en effet, c'était vraiment ce qui risquait d'arriver. Après tout, il était nul partout. La voix de Reborn le tira de ses pensées.

"Tu sembles oublier qui je suis. Je suis le tueur à gages numéro 1 au monde. Je ne laisserais rien arriver à mon élève."

Kaito arqua un sourcil d'incrédulité.

"Tu es un bébé. C'est tout ce que je vois. Et tu n'as pas l'air de réellement te soucier de la santé de Tsunayoshi. Qu'aurais-tu fais s'il n'avait pas eu de dernière volonté? Il aurait été mort." répliqua-t-il froidement.

Reborn n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que cela prenait. Personne,_ personne_, n'était autorisé à remettre en cause ses méthodes ou ses compétences. Surtout pas un gamin de 13 ans. Il sortit donc son arme et visa le collégien qui se mit aussitôt en position de combat. Mais quelque chose clochait. Kaito avait placé ses mains au niveau de ses hanches, croisant les bras de sorte que sa main gauche se trouvait à côté de sa hanche droite et sa main droite à coté de sa hanche gauche. La position de ses mains semblaient indiquer qu'il voulait saisir quelque chose. Le garçon eu une expression de surprise lui-même devant son action mais se corrigea rapidement et se mit en garde de karaté.

"Hieee ! Arrêtez ça vous deux !" protesta Tsuna.

Mais aucun des deux ne sembla l'écouter.

Kaito passa à l'offensive le premier. Il lança un coup de pied fouetté et Reborn qui se baissa pour l'éviter puis tira sur son adversaire, la balle rasant la joue de celui-ci lorsqu'il l'esquiva. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Reborn, ennuyé, donne un coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête de Kaito. La puissance du coup le fit tomber face contre terre et le bébé atterrit sur sa tête, pointant l'arme sur la tête du collégien, signalant ainsi sa victoire.

"Tu es dix ans trop jeune pour espérer pouvoir me porter un coup Baka-Kaito. Même si je reconnais que tu es plutôt bon."

"Tais-toi. Mon avis n'a pas changé. Tsunayoshi est trop jeune, trop pur et innocent pour être impliqué avec la mafia. Qu'il soit protégé ou non."

"Dans ce cas, que dis-tu de rejoindre la Vongola Famiglia en tant que gardien de Dame-Tsuna ?"

Reborn sentit Kaito se figer en entendant sa proposition. Tout comme Tsuna, il regarda de plus près le visage du collégien. Toutes les couleurs avaient quitté celui-ci et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts d'effroi.

"Kaito-kun ?" "Baka-Kaito ?"

Kaito ne réagit pas et son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Un peu inquiet même s'il ne le montrait pas, Reborn quitta la tête du garçon pour atterrir devant lui. Les yeux de Kaito étaient toujours verts mais son aura avait changé, elle avait même complètement disparue.

"Kaito-kun ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

Toujours aucune réponse. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Kaito en même temps qu'une expression apeurée s'y affichait.

* * *

Kaito POV

* * *

_« … que dis-tu de rejoindre la Vongola Famiglia -»_

_Les mots de Reborn se perdirent au loin tandis que mon corps se mettait à trembler sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Puis, soudain, je me retrouvais dans une salle obscure. Des hommes habillés de noir s'avançaient vers moi, des revolvers pointés sur moi. Tout mon corps était douloureux et particulièrement ma jambe droite. Je regardais donc cette jambe et vis du sang couler profusément d'une blessure causée, sans aucun doute, par une balle. Je commençais à paniquer. Qui étaient ces hommes ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils vouloir me tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! L'homme du milieu se mit soudain à parler._

"**Finalmente, possiame ucciderti**." Finalement, nous pouvons te tuer._ Quelle était cette langue. Même si je la comprenais –je ne sais comment- je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas du japonais. Plutôt une langue occidentale. Italien ou Espagnol peut-être ?_

"**Perché vuole uccidermi ?!**" Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer ?! _fit ma voix même si ce n'étais pas moi qui avait formulé ces mots. Je ne connaissais pas un mot d'Italien après tout -j'avais opté pour l'Italien, suivant mon intuition. _

_C'est alors que je compris. Ce devait être un de ces souvenirs dont Liam avait parlé !_

"**Tu non meriti ad essere la nostra capo. Non una bambini dei 17 anni.**" Tu n'es pas digne d'être notre boss. Pas un enfant de 17 ans_. _ _Uh ? Boss ? 17 ans ? De quoi ces hommes pouvaient-ils bien parler ?!_

_BANG !_

_Une soudaine douleur à l'épaule gauche ramena mon attention sur eux tandis que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mon visage et que ma panique augmentait. Je ne voulais pas mourir ici ! _

"**Tanti Saluti Liam Di Mestria.**" Adieu, Liam Di Mestria.

_Ils se mirent tous à tirer et les balles me transpercèrent. La douleur était insupportable, je voulais que cela s'arrête. Comme si quelqu'un m'avait entendu, les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent et chassèrent la douleur et les bruits. Je m'y enfonçais volontairement._

* * *

Narrateur POV

* * *

Reborn et Tsuna essayèrent de ramener Kaito à la réalité, l'un par des coups de pieds et l'autre en criant. L'expression de terreur et les larmes du collégien les inquiétaient beaucoup. Soudain, les yeux de Kaito redevinrent bleus et se fermèrent tandis que tout son corps se détendait. Tsuna fut soulagé et crut que son ami allait se relever mais celui-ci resta allongé sur le sol, sans mouvement.

"Il semblerait qu'il se soit évanoui." constata simplement Reborn.

"Hiee !Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Reborn ?!"

"Ramènes-le à la maison."

"O-Okay."

Tsuna passa un bras de Kaito sur ses épaules et le souleva, non sans efforts. Reborn, pour une fois, ne se mit pas sur sa tête mais marcha à ses côtés, lançant des regards intrigués à Kaito tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison des Sawada.

Une fois arrivés, Nana se précipita pour aider son fils à allonger un pale Kaito sur le canapé. Après l'avoir installé, Tsuna appela le père de Kaito –comme lui avait ordonné Reborn- pour l'informer que celui-ci s'était endormi chez lui et que donc, il passerait la nuit chez Tsuna.

Les Sawada et Reborn finirent par aller se coucher eux-mêmes une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, sans avoir oublié de jeter un œil sur Kaito qui semblait maintenant dormir paisiblement.

* * *

**A/N: Alors, ça vous a plu? Je l'espère en tout cas! Il est normal que mes phrases (si on peut appeler ça comme ça xD) en italien ne soit pas très bonnes car, j'ai honte de l'avouer, j'ai utilisé un traducteur xP**

**Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour commenter ;)**

Erina20 :3


	6. Chap 6: Conclusions et tournoi de volley

**A/N: Salut! Désolée pour le retard, je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour ce chapitre mais c'est finalement venu! ^^'**

**Je ne possède que Kaito/Liam Di Mestria. KHR ne m'appartient absolument pas!**

* * *

_Chapitre six__ : Les conclusions de Kaito et le tournoi de volley-ball_

« HIEEE ! » Le cri qui traversa la maison des Sawada réveilla Kaito en sursaut. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait allongé dans un canapé, une couverture orange le recouvrant. Il commença à paniquer un peu mais une voix familière le rassura aussitôt.

« Are , are. Si vivant dès le matin. »

Kaito se retourna pour saluer Nana Sawada qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ohayo Nana-san. »

« Aussi réveillé Kai-chan ? » demanda Nana avec un sourire.

Kaito rougit un peu au surnom mais il savait que c'était inutile de protester. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que Kaito était ami avec Tsuna et sa mère l'avait toujours appelé ainsi. Même si Nana lui avait demandé de l'appeler mama, il continuait de refuser et comme « revanche » Nana l'appelait « Kai-chan » même s'il n'aimait pas ça.

« Oui. Mais comment ai-je atterris ici ? »

« Tsu-kun t'a ramené hier soir. Tu étais inconscient et trop loin de ta maison. »

« Ah. Je vois. » fut la magnifique réponse de Kaito.

« Puisque tu es réveillé viens donc manger. » lui proposa Nana.

Kaito se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Reborn et Tsuna étaient déjà attablés. Ils mangeaient tranquillement. Tout du moins, Tsuna essayait de manger alors qu'il se faisait voler sa nourriture par le bébé en costume.

Ils levèrent tout les deux les yeux vers Kaito quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de Tsuna pour manger.

« Ohayo Kaito-kun. » « Ciaossu. »

« 'lut. Bien dormi ? » demanda Kaito en commençant son petit-déjeuner.

« Très bien jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne décide de me réveiller avec un défibrillateur. » grogna Tsuna qui poussa un « Hiee ! » aussitôt après lorsque Reborn lui tira dessus, le manquant (volontairement) de quelques millimètres.

Kaito ne se donna même pas la peine de réprimander le bébé, sachant que soit il serait ignoré, soit il se ferait aussi tiré dessus. Ce qui donnait le même résultat : Reborn n'accorderait pas d'importance à ce qu'il dirait.

Le collégien, même si cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il connaissait le bébé, il commençait à le cerner un peu mieux et avait appris à le respecter. Surtout après l'humiliante défaite qu'il avait expérimenté la veille. Ce qui lui fit penser à quelque chose.

« Reborn. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Baka-Kaito ? »

« Est-ce que tu connais un certain Liam Di Mestria ? »

Après tout, Reborn avait déclaré appartenir à la mafia. Et avec tout les indices qu'il avait récolté, Kaito avait déduit que Liam devait lui aussi être lié à la mafia. Les souvenirs s'étaient déclenchés à la mention de la mafia. La langue utilisée dans son récent souvenir et le nom de famille de Liam semblaient être de l'Italien. De plus, les hommes qui avaient tué Liam portaient la même sorte de costume que Reborn. Donc si Liam et Reborn avaient des connections avec la mafia, ils se connaissaient peut-être.

Kaito vit Reborn se raidir et su qu'il avait vu juste même si la réponse qu'il reçu était décevante.

« Jamais entendu parler. Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. » répondit Kaito en haussant les épaules, finissant son repas.

« Nana-san, Je peux utiliser votre salle de bains ? »

« Bien sûr Kai-chan. »

Il entendit un faible ricanement lorsqu'il quitta la pièce mais n'en tint pas compte. Il monta plutôt les escaliers et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

* * *

Il commença à se laver les dents, son regard posé sur le miroir frontal. Il stoppa brusquement son mouvement et se rapprocha du miroir pour mieux observer le reflet de ses yeux. Kaito dut se forcer à baisser la tête vers le lavabo pour recracher le dentifrice qu'il avait dans la bouche sous l'effet du choc.

Il releva la tête pour être sûr et se retint de crier. Ses yeux avaient pris une légère teinte de vert ! Encore une preuve que c'était bien un souvenir qu'il avait eu la veille. Liam l'avait prévenu que ses yeux deviendraient de plus en plus verts au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs lui reviendraient.

Il finit de se préparer rapidement et redescendit après dix minutes pour rejoindre Tsuna et Reborn qui l'attendaient devant la porte d'entrée. Ils se mirent aussitôt à marcher vers le collège, Reborn sur le tête de Kaito.

« Kaito-kun. Reborn a dit que nous avions un nouvel élève aujourd'hui. » fit avec enthousiasme Tsuna.

« J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop ennuyant. »

Kaito entendit Reborn ricaner et sut que ce nouvel élève avait quelque chose à voir avec le bébé. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Dame-Tsuna, tu as oublié de lui dire que tu participais au tournoi de volley. »

« Eh ?! Comment ça se fait ?! Je croyais que tu étais le dernier recours ! » s'étonna Kaito.

Ce fut Reborn qui lui répondit le plus innocemment du monde.

« Le joueur titulaire et son remplaçant sont soudainement tombés malades. »

Kaito se retint de facepalmer. Il se doutait que Reborn était encore derrière ça.

« Au fait Kaito-kun. J'hésitais à te demander mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé hier ? » demanda timidement Tsuna.

« Je… » hésita Kaito avant de mentir. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Ah. »

Reborn n'en croyait pas un mot. Il avait noté comment le collégien s'était tendu à l'évocation de l'événement de la veille. Et il y avait fort à parier que c'était lié à Liam Di Mestria et le fait que les yeux de Kaito avaient pris une légère teinte de vert. Mais il ne dit rien. Il confronterait Kaito plus tard, sans Tsuna.

* * *

« Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Il vient d'être transféré d'Italie. Son nom est Gokudera Hayato. Tu peux entrer Gokudera-kun. » fit le professeur de la classe 1-A.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Un garçon avec des cheveux argentés et dont la coiffure faisait pensé à un poulpe entra dans la pièce. Son look de délinquant attira évidemment l'attention des filles mais il se contenta de lâcher un « Tch » .

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Tsuna qu'il fixa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de donner un coup de pied dans le bureau, le faisant tomber avec Tsuna. Avec un dernier « Tch » il alla s'asseoir dans le fond en continuant de fixer le pauvre Tsuna qui se recroquevilla dans sa chaise sous le regard.

Kaito se retint d'aller frapper l'Italien, sachant que cela ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis.

* * *

L'après-midi avait lieu le tournoi de volley. Kaito se glissa dans la foule pour observer l'équipe de son frère et de Tsuna . Le match commença et leur équipe perdait déjà de plusieurs points. Lorsque Tsuna tomba –encore une fois- ses coéquipiers vinrent l'aider et Kaito put voir une expression déterminée s'afficher sur le visage de son ami. Cela lui arracha un petit sourire fier qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsque les filles autour de lui se mirent à rougir et chuchoter.

Son attention fut de nouveau attirée par Tsuna qui s'était de nouveau effondré. Il se releva rapidement et surpris tout le monde, même Kaito avec son mouvement suivant. Il sauta pour bloquer une attaque de l'équipe adverse. Seulement, il sauta trèèès haut et bloqua avec son appareil le plus important.

Kaito entendit Sasagawa Ryohei crier oh combien c'était une extrême action tandis qu'il cherchait un certain bébé. Il finit par le repérer sur la balustrade opposée avec son fusil sniper vert qui se retransformait en Leon, son caméléon. Reborn sembla remarquer le regard de Kaito posé sur lui puisqu'il tapa sur son chapeau pour le saluer. Kaito soupira. Il aurait du se douter que quelque chose de ce genre arriverait. La fin du match arriva vite avec la victoire de l'équipe de Tsuna, notamment grâce aux sacrifices de celui-ci.

* * *

Kaito sortit rapidement du gymnase, décidant d'attendre pour féliciter Takeshi et Tsuna. Il croisa le nouvel élève mais n'y prêta pas trop attention et s'assit au pied d'un arbre dans la cour. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de résumer ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux derniers jours.

Il avait d'abord fait la connaissance de Liam, sa part qui possédait des souvenirs enfouis. Cela prêtait à une première conclusion. Liam était Liam Di Mestria. Cela faisait trop de coïncidences pour ne pas être vrai. De plus, Liam Di Mestria devait être son ancien lui. Il devait avoir été réincarné. C'était pour cela que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas totalement disponibles. Après tout, il s'était vu mourir dans son souvenir et possédait des connaissances ainsi qu'une maturité qui n'appartenait pas à un enfant de 13 ans.

Kaito avait ensuite fait la connaissance de Reborn, un bébé tueur à gages qui avait fait se déclencher ses souvenirs et qui semblait connaître Liam Di Mestria. Enfin, ce même bébé l'avait nommé gardien de Tsuna, futur chef de la plus puissante famille mafieuse, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'impliquait ce rôle.

Il soupira et murmura :

« Trop d'événements en même temps. Liam a intérêt à m'aider. »

Kaito n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un d'autre était présent et que cette personne l'avait entendu.

* * *

**A/N: Et voilà! j'espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)**

**Selyiam: Non Takeshi sera toujours le gardien de la pluie. Kaito aura un autre élément ;)**

**Merci pour votre soutien!**

Erina20 :3


	7. Chap 7: Gokudera Hayato

**A/N: Salut! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'ai deux explications à ça:**

**\- j'ai été prise dans la lecture de plusieurs fanfics et celle d'un livre d'une série que j'adore**

**\- je n'avais encore pas d'inspiration ^^"**

**Mais bon, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais que penser de celui-ci, je ne le trouve pas super personnellement mais il vous plaira peut-être ^^"**

* * *

_Chapitre sept :_ _Gokudera Hayato_

Kaito rouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas. Il fut surpris de découvrir le nouvel élève et Tsuna. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué et son ami prit la parole :

\- Hum… G-Gokudera-kun, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

\- Un faiblard comme toi n'est pas digne d'être le prochain boss ! cracha l'Italien.

\- P-Prochain b-boss ?!

\- Tch. Crève !

Gokudera alluma deux bâtons de dynamites et les lança en direction de Tsuna. Celui-ci et Kaito n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre et que les dynamites furent coupées en deux.

\- Ciaossu.

\- Reborn !

\- Reborn-san !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Reborn ? !

\- Exactement ce que tu vois. Gokudera te défit pour le poste de Vongola Decimo. Je l'ai appelé ici dans le but de te tester.

\- Q-QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps Kaito et Tsuna.

\- Assez bavardé. Je te défis ici et maintenant pour le poste de Vongola Decimo ! Tu n'es pas digne de ce titre !

Gokudera lança encore des dynamites et Tsuna se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour y échapper. Kaito aurait rit si cela n'avait pas représenté un danger mortel pour son ami. Il tenta de se lever pour aller défendre Tsuna mais se retrouva incapable de bouger. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il était attaché à l'arbre contre lequel il s'était assis.

\- Reborn ! Dépêches toi de me détacher ! Il faut que j'aide Tsuna !

\- Ce n'est pas ton combat Baka-Kaito. Cela fait parti de l'entraînement de Dame-Tsuna. Répondit d'une voix ennuyée le bébé assis sur la tête du collégien.

Il claqua ensuite sa langue devant le comportement de son élève et décida de changer les choses.

\- Gagnes ce combat avec ta dernière volonté.

Il tira ensuite sur Tsuna qui s'effondra pour ensuite se relever, une flamme sur le front .

\- REBORN ! ETEINDRE TOUTES LES DYNAMITES AVEC MA DERNIERE VOLONTE !

Kaito se relaxa en réalisant que la situation était maintenant à l'avantage de son ami qui se précipitait en caleçon pour éteindre toutes les dynamites. Cela dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Gokudera lâche par erreur ses dynamites autour de lui. Il se figea, pensant que la fin était venue pour lui mais à sa grande surprise, Tsuna, toujours pris dans son idée d'éteindre toutes les dynamites, le sauva en éteignant aussi les dynamites autour de lui.

Lorsque la flamme de Tsuna s'éteignit, celui-ci se retrouva face à un Gokudera à quatre pattes face contre terre.

\- Je suis désolé, j'avais complètement faux ! Vous êtes le seul digne d'être le Jyuudaime !

\- Hum… T-Tu peux te relever tu sais.

\- Ok Jyuudaime ! A partir de maintenant, je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde !

Tsuna et Kaito se tournèrent vers Reborn avec un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est la loi dans la mafia. Lorsqu'une personne perd un duel, cette personne devient le subordonné du gagnant. Félicitations Dame-Tsuna, voilà ton premier subordonné.

Tsuna regarda vers le sol, et dit :

\- Je ne veux pas de subordonné…

En entendant ces mots l'enthousiasme de Gokudera s'éteignit de suite mais il se ralluma à la suite de la phrase de Tsuna :

\- … Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir un nouvel ami. Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Kaito fut sûr de voir une queue et des oreilles de chien apparaître sur Gokudera lorsque celui-ci remercia Tsuna de sa « grande gentillesse et bla bla bla… »

\- Maintenant que c'est réglé, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me détacher s'il vous plaît ? les interrompit-il.

Malheureusement, ses mots passèrent dans l'oreille de sourds tandis que des délinquants plusâgés arrivèrent pour chercher la bagarre. Gokudera sortit de nouveau ses dynamites et se mit à les lancer sur les fauteurs de trouble. Tsuna le suivit pour tenter de l'arrêter, laissant ainsi Kaito seul, toujours attaché à son arbre.

Il se résigna donc à attendre que quelqu'un apparaisse pour le libérer et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Sérieusement, depuis que Reborn était arrivé, il n'avait pas eu une minute de répit et avait frôlé plusieurs fois le crise cardiaque. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'un qu'un petit pied le percuta en pleine face, le réveillant d'un coup. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne fut pas surpris de voir le bébé à la tétine jaune.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de me frapper aussi fort ?

\- Parce que je suis le tueur à gages numéro un au monde. Fut la simple réponse de Reborn et Kaito ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir résigné avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Donc tu peux me libérer s'te plaît ?

\- Pas avant que tu répondes à quelques questions.

Kaito se tendit aussitôt. Il aurait du se douter que Reborn n'allait pas laisser couler après l'avoir entendu parler d'un gars supposé mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Comment connais-tu Liam Di Mestria ?

\- Je ne le connais pas.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question alors?

\- Je… J'en ai entendu parlé.

\- Je n'aime pas trop qu'on se fiche de ma tête.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Se défendit Kaito.

Reborn commençait à en avoir assez de ce gamin. Celui-ci l'avait déjà défié une fois et malgré le résultat précédent, il s'entêtait à lui mentir. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus pousser le sujet trop loin sachant que cela intriguerait le gamin. Cependant c'était trop tard car Kaito lui demanda glacialement :

\- Et puis en quoi ça t'intéresse ? Ce matin tu m'as dit que tu ne le connaissais pas. Je n'aime pas non plus qu'on me mente.

\- J'ai mentit tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas que Dame-Tsuna entende parler de Di Mestria.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que celui-ci est mort alors qu'il était destiné à prendre la tête d'une famille mafieuse et il a été assassiné avant d'y arriver.

\- Oh je vois. Monsieur n'a pas voulu risquer de faire prendre conscience à son élève de oh combien le monde mafieux était dangereux. Fit sarcastiquement Kaito.

\- Tss. Tu devrais faire attention à comment tu me parles gamin. Je vais te laisser tranquille pour le moment. Mais ne tente pas d'en savoir plus sur Liam Di Mestria. Cela serait dangereux pour nous tous.

\- Oui Oui. Tu me libères maintenant ?

-Hum ? Pourquoi ? fit avec un sourire machiavélique le bébé avant de partir.

\- REBORN !

Cela ne servit à rien et Kaito ne put que regarder la silhouette du bébé s'éloigner au loin. Il soupira et tenta de se débattre dans ses liens mais ceux-ci étaient trop serrés pour qu'il puisse se libérer.

\- Kaito ?

Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête pour voir son frère l'approcher.

\- Take-nii ! Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?!

\- Maa maa, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi es-tu attaché à un arbre ? demanda Takeshi tandis qu'il défaisait les liens qui retenaient son frère.

\- Une longue histoire que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre, crois-moi.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- En tout cas bien joué pour ton match vous les avez écrasé !

\- C'est vrai mais c'était surtout grâce à Tsuna. Haha ! Rigola Takeshi tandis que les deux se dirigeaient vers chez eux.

\- Pas faux. Souria Kaito. Mais je te conseille de tenir à l'écart de lui et du nouvel étudiant.

\- Eh ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne t'arriverait que des mauvaises choses. Comme moi attaché à cet arbre.

\- Mais tu es ami avec lui pourtant. Fit Takeshi, confus.

\- C'est vrai et je suis déjà impliqué à cause de ça. Je ne veux pas que tu le sois toi aussi.

\- Maa maa. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

« Tu n'as pas idée » pensa sombrement Kaito. Mais il se reprit rapidement en affichant un petit sourire. Il était aussi bon que son frère à se cacher derrière un masque. Ils terminèrent ainsi le chemin vers leur maison et se séparèrent. Kaito alla dans l'arrière jardin pour faire de l'exercice tandis que son frère se dirigea vers sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

Une petite silhouette qui les observait tout du long s'éloigna discrètement.

« Tu ne pourras pas empêcher l'implication de ton frère Baka-Kaito. Il a ça dans le sang, tout comme toi. »

* * *

**Voilà voilà! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop nul. **

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**\- fuonhicali: haha tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite ^^ Quand à l'élément de Kaito j'hésite encore. Mais ce ne sera pas le nuage ou le ciel car je ne veux pas qu Kaito prenne la place d'Hibari et ce serait trop bizarre d'avoir deux ciels.**

**\- Akuuma Tsukeshine: Désolée pour les fautes, je me relis pourtant ^^" .**

**J'ai une question pour vous deux. Pourquoi la neige? Il y a pourtant d'autres idées. Juste par curiosité car je suis toujours en train d'hésiter pour son élément entre les étoiles , la lune, le vent et la neige. **

**J'espère pouvoir poster un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine mais je ne suis sûre de rien ;)**

**Ciao**

Erina20 :3


	8. Chap 8: Omnivore

**A/N: Salut! je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard! :'( **

**J'ai été très occupée ces dernières semaines: voyage en Allemagne avec le lycée, bac blanc et recherche de travail pour cet été. Cela m'a empêché de pouvoir pleinement me concentrer sur mes fanfictions même si je dois bien avouer que la lecture d'autres fanfictions m'a aussi tenue occupée ^^"**

**Enfin bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Omnivore

_Il se trouvait de nouveau dans la salle aux cadres photo. Il remarqua Liam perché sur le bureau au fond de la salle et s'approcha de lui._

_"Ciao" Kaito !_

_"lu'" . répondit Kaito avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. "Tu dois le savoir mais j'ai eu un flashback avant-hier."_

_"Yep. Et alors ?"_

_"J'étais dans la mafia n'est-ce pas ? Et mon nom était Liam Di Mestria."_

_"Ding ding ding ! Monsieur repart avec le voyage autour du monde !" plaisanta Liam avant d'afficher une expression attristée. "Tu es mort avant d'avoir pu devenir le chef de notre _famiglia_ comme l'a précisé Reborn."_

_"Je suppose que tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus comme par exemple sur notre relation avec Reborn ou le nom de cette _famiglia_ qui nous a trahi." soupira Kaito. _

_"Nop ! Mais il faut que tu te rentres quelque chose dans la crâne : ce n'est pas la _famiglia_ qui nous a trahi mais seulement quelques membres donc ne sois pas aussi dur envers eux." fit froidement Liam_

_"Ok." répondit Kaito, pris par surprise par l'attitude de son alter-ego._

_"Bref, un dernier conseil avant que de te réveiller. Fais attention à Reborn. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne sache rien pour le moment sauf si tu veux être ajouté à la tor- l'entraînement de Tsunayoshi." conseilla Liam tandis que la salle s'évaporait doucement._

_"Ok." répondit Kaito même s'il était un peu inquiet du fait que Liam avait faillit appeler l'entraînement de Tsuna « torture »._

Kaito ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond bleu azur de sa chambre pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder son réveil : 7 :00. Il avait largement le temps de se préparer avant de se rendre chez Tsuna. Il se leva donc et commença à mettre son uniforme. Il pouvait entendre son père à l'étage inférieur se préparer pour l'ouverture du restaurant. Son frère était sans doute déjà à son entraînement matinal de baseball. Cela lui fit penser à préparer son sac pour son entraînement de foot de l'après-midi, ce qu'il fit. Il mit rapidement ses chaussures à crampons, son survêtement, ses protège-tibia, ses affaires de toilettes et enfin une gourde d'eau dans un sac de sport bleu. Une fois qu'il eut terminé , il se rendit dans la cuisine, prit un rapide petit-déjeuner, salua son père et finit par sortir dehors pour se rendre chez son ami.

10 minutes plus tard, Kaito se tenait devant la maison de Sawada, attendant calmement son ami qui était (pour changer) en retard.

"Tes qui toi ?!"

Kaito leva les yeux au son de la voix agressive et fut surpris de découvrir l'Italien de la veille qui le regardait fixement, près à sortir ses dynamites, devina Kaito en voyant le corps tendu de son interlocuteur.

"Fff… T'es pas sérieux. Je suis Yamamoto Kaito, on est dans la même classe." répondit Kaito, ennuyé par le comportement de Gokudera.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez le Jyuudaime ?" demanda l'Italien, tentant de se rendre intimidant.

Cela n'eut cependant pas l'effet voulu puisque Kaito soupira avant de répondre :

"Pour un mafiosi, tu n'es pas très doué en ce qui concerne la collecte d'information. Je suis le meilleur ami de Tsuna depuis l'école primaire."

L'Italien tiqua à l'insulte de ses compétences mais avant qu'il puisse remettre l'insolent à sa place, la porte des Sawada claqua et ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Tsuna arriver à leur rencontre. Celui-ci les salua, salut auquel répondirent les deux autres collégiens, l'un de manière plus explosive que l'autre (je vous laisse deviner qui) faisant lever les yeux au ciel au deuxième.

Ils se mirent à marcher vers le collège, Reborn se plaçant sur l'épaule de Kaito. Gokudera et Tsuna discutaient vivement tandis que le troisième restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées qui furent interrompues par la voix de son ami :

"Tu as entraînement cet après-midi Kaito ?"

"Hn. Désolé, je pourrai pas te raccompagner." répondit Kaito en s'excusant avant d'ajouter. "Mais je suis sûr qu'un petit chiot sera heureux de pouvoir te raccompagner seul."

La remarque mit du temps avant d'être comprise par les deux autres collégiens tandis que Reborn dut retenir un ricanement. Lorsqu'ils comprirent enfin le sous-entendu, Kaito eu droit à deux réactions différentes :

"Kaito !" s'exclama Tsuna, mortifié.

"TEME ! TU VEUX MOURIR ?!"

"Non c'est bon merci." répondit Kaito, son visage le plus sérieux au monde.

Cette réaction eu pour effet d'énerver encore plus l'Italien tandis que Tsuna regardait Kaito avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes : Kaito ne faisait jamais de sarcasme avec un étranger ! D'habitude, il gardait une attitude collectée ! Avant qu'aucun des deux ne puisse réagir, une voix menaçante se fit entendre :

"Herbivores, omnivore."

Les trois collégiens tournèrent la tête vers un certain chef du Comité de Discipline. Sans le savoir, ils étaient arrivés au collège et se tenaient devant le portail.

"Pour avoir perturbé la paix de Namimori je vais vous mordre à mort."

"HIEEE ! H-Hibari-sempai !" fut la réaction de Tsuna avant de prendre la fuite en courant, suivit de près par Gokudera après que celui-ci ait lancé un regard censé l'intimider à Hibari.

Kaito tenta bien de les imiter mais fut obligé de reculer, évitant ainsi le tonfa visant sa tête. Il lâcha donc ses sacs et retira sa veste afin de mieux pouvoir se défendre et contrer les attaques de son opposant. Il évita les coups suivants tout en cherchant une ouverture qu'il finit par trouver au bout de quelques minutes et lança un poing au diaphragme d'Hibari qui recula sous le choc. Cependant, cela ne fit que le motiver encore plus et le combat devint plus intense, chacun parant, se prenant les coups de l'autre. Reborn observait l'échange de coups avec intérêt. Les deux semblaient être égaux mais il pouvait voir que le brun commençait à fatiguer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la cloche sonna et Hibari stoppa le combat, reculant de quelques pas, tout en rangeant ses tonfas. Kaito haletait un peu mais demanda :

"Geez…. Hibari-san….pourquoi….ce combat ?"

"Cela faisait longtemps omnivore." fut la réplique d'Hibari avant qu'il n'ajoute, plus menaçant. "Maintenant, en cours si tu ne veux pas que je te morde à mort."

"Hai, hai." fit Kaito en ramassant sa veste et ses sacs qu'il avait laissé tomber plus tôt.

Il se rendit ensuite à son casier où il changea ses chaussures et déposa son sac de sport. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de classe sous les murmures admiratifs des autres élèves qu'il ignora superbement. Il sentit soudain un poids sur son épaule avant qu'une petite voix aiguë ne se fasse entendre :

"Tu as de bonnes compétences en combat Baka-Kaito."

"Ne le savais-tu pas déjà ? Il me semble que tu me l'as dit l'autre soir aussi."

"Hn. Qui est ce garçon ?"

"Hibari Kyoya, le chef du Comité de Discipline de l'école, voire de la ville entière. Si tu ne respectes pas les règles ou que tu le déranges, tu risques de finir à l'hôpital."

"Pourquoi te porte-t-il un intérêt particulier ?"

"J'ai un jour eu à faire à lui et comme j'ai réussi à presque l'égaler, maintenant il veut toujours se battre contre moi." expliqua nonchalamment Kaito.

"Je vois…"

La ton de Reborn informa tout de suite Kaito que le bébé préparait quelque chose mais il fut ensuite pris au dépourvu lorsque son interlocuteur changea brusquement de sujet :

"En parlant de l'autre soir…"

'_Meeerddeee ! Je suis foutu !_' paniqua intérieurement Kaito jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'ils étaient arrivés à sa salle de classe.

"Désolé Reborn, mais je dois aller en cours. A plus." fit-il en cachant son soulagement.

Il déposa le bébé sur le sol et entra dans la salle de classe, laissant ainsi Reborn seul dans le couloir.

'_Ne crois pas que ce soit terminé Yamamoto Kaito_.'

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Je pense pouvoir être capable de publier le chapitre suivant le week-end prochain! **

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Akuuma Tsukeshine: Oui cette réaction est liée à son inquiétude envers le fait que Takeshi puisse être impliqué dans la mafia ;)**

**fuonhicali: Yep mais le secret va être gardé pendant encore un petit moment sur ce mystérieux lien entre les deux personnages et en effet, Kaito n'aura pas son mot à dire quand à l'implication de Takeshi, dommage pour lui mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie! ^^**

**Quand à vos explications concernant l'élément de la neige, je les trouve très pertinentes, il se pourrait donc que Kaito soit de l'élément de la neige. De plus cela correspond à sa personnalité aussi: froid comme la glace (sauf avec Tsuna, sa famille et bientôt la _famiglia_ de Tsuna).**

**Ciao!**

Erina20 :3


	9. Chap 9: La tentative de suicide

**A/N: Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres! Désolée, je n'ai pas pu l'ajouter ce week-end, je n'étais pas chez moi ^^"**

**Si certains sont intéressés, j'ai commencé une autre fanfic (oui, je sais, encore...)sur Percy Jackson: _Tenma Jackson: Le voleur de foudre._**

* * *

Chapitre neuf : La tentative de suicide

Même si les cours n'intéressaient pas particulièrement Kaito (il avait 17 ans bon sang !), il était bien obligé d'être attentif. En effet, il pouvait sentir le regard de Reborn posé sur lui. Il valait donc mieux pour lui de jouer le rôle de l'élève attentif s'il ne voulait pas attirer encore plus l'attention du bébé. A vrai dire, la première période était un cours d'Histoire donc il n'était pas obligé de faire semblant puisqu'il n'avait pas appris l'histoire du Japon dans sa précédente vie. Le reste des cours fut cependant une véritable torture mentale.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin de la journée sonna. Kaito salua rapidement Tsuna et se précipita vers son casier, puis vers le vestiaire de son club. Certes, il se dépêchait en partie pour éviter Reborn mais il était surtout impatient à l'idée de l'entraînement. Tout comme son frère adorait le baseball, il adorait le foot et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de jouer. Il se dépêcha donc et alla installer le matériel d'entraînement sur le terrain. Ses coéquipiers finirent par arriver alors qu'il terminait son échauffement.

Tandis que les autres joueurs s'échauffaient, le coach de l'équipe, Mitori-sensei, l'approcha.

-Ah, Yamamoto-kun, toujours aussi motivé.

-Mitori-sensei. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda poliment Kaito.

-Je voulais te demander si tu étais sûr de vouloir rester à ce poste. Je suis convaincu que tu es tout aussi bon, voire meilleur au poste d'attaquant.

-Mitori-sensei, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Il est vrai que lorsque j'étais au primaire, j'adorais le poste d'attaquant et y étais très bon. Mais après avoir remplacé le gardien lors d'un match, je me suis rendu compte que ce poste comptait autant que celui d'attaquant. Je touche peut-être moins le ballon mais mes arrêts et interceptions sont très importants pour l'équipe. De plus, le fait que je reste en arrière me permet de mieux voir le jeu et donc de mieux organiser mes coéquipiers. expliqua Kaito d'un ton sérieux et définitif.

-Je vois. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les autres te veulent capitaine. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu es le meilleur joueur de l'équipe mais aussi pour ta manière de penser qui correspond parfaitement à la responsabilité du poste de capitaine. Très bien, tu resteras gardien et seras le capitaine de l'équipe pour les matchs et la compétition à venir. Pourras-tu venir demain dans mon bureau pour la sélection des titulaires pour le prochain tournoi ? Je voudrais avoir ton avis.

-Pas de problèmes coach. répondit Kaito avant de retourner auprès de ses coéquipiers pour l'entraînement.

Après deux heures, les joueurs rentrèrent chez eux. Il ne restait plus que Kaito et un sempai de troisième année, Kamito Akira. Ils échangèrent de poste et Kaito se mit en attaquant tandis qu'Akira prenait des gants et se positionnait dans les cages.

-Près Kamito-sempai ?

-Comme jamais Yamamoto ! répliqua avec un grand sourire l'autre joueur.

Kaito commença à dribbler puis, arrivé à 25 mètres du but, tira. Comme presque à chaque fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cet exercice, le ballon fila à toute vitesse dans les filets, Kamito l'ayant à peine touché. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son coach, le fait de dribbler, courir avec le ballon dans les pieds et de marquer des buts manquait à Kaito. C'est pour cela qu'à la fin de chaque entraînement , Akira restait avec lui pour qu'il puisse continuer à jouer comme il le faisait avant. A la fin de l'heure, ils allèrent se doucher et se changer tout en discutant des derniers résultats de leur équipe favorite.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque Kaito arriva chez lui, fatigué mais joyeux. Cependant, sa bonne humeur retomba vite quand il vit son frère. Celui-ci était assis à table et fixait son assiette sans rien manger. Il avait une expression abattue.

-Take-nii ? fit Kaito en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour manger tandis que leur père se levait pour aller se coucher.

Takeshi releva la tête vers lui et lui afficha un grand sourire qui ne trompa pas Kaito.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-T'inquiètes, ce n'est rien. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Hahaha.

-Si tu le dis.

Kaito savait que c'était faux mais n'insista pas. Il était sûr que son frère lui dirait ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'il le voudrait. La chose qu'il n'avait pas anticipé était que le problème de son frère soit plus grave que ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

Le surlendemain

* * *

Kaito avait réussi à éviter Reborn la journée précédente mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement. Surtout qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à faire semblant de suivre les cours. Il venait d'arriver avec Tsuna et le « petit chiot » , comme il aimait le surnommer, et fut surpris, en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle, de voir que son frère n'était pas encore arrivé en classe. Pourtant, Takeshi était partit lorsque lui-même était partit chez Tsuna. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand un élève d'une autre classe ouvrit la porte de leur salle en criant :

-Yamamoto va sauter du toit !

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent tout les autres élèves.

Le sang de Kaito se glaça dans ses veines. Il pâlit considérablement. _'Pourquoi ?! Je savais que j'aurais dû insister l'autre soir ! J'aurais dû le forcer à me parler !_' Avec ces pensées en tête, il se précipita avec Tsuna vers le toit. Il ne remarqua pas que Tsuna avait disparu lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit et qu'il poussait les autres élèves agglutinés sur le toit pour arriver en face de son frère. En plus, ces idiots ne faisaient rien de concret pour empêcher son frère de sauter !

-TAKESHI !

Son frère se retourna, surpris, mais un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il le reconnu.

-Salut ptit frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Kaito ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son frère ne voulait-il plus vivre ? Puis, il vit que le bras de son frère était dans le plâtre. Takeshi sembla avoir remarqué son regard puisqu'il poursuivit :

-Le dieu du baseball m'a abandonné. Mes performances se sont détériorées et je me suis blessé en m'entraînant hier soir.

-C'est ta raison pour te suicider ?! Mais c'est stupide ! fit Kaito, choqué.

Puis la colère monta en lui alors que son frère tentait de s'expliquer.

-Maintenant que je n'ai plus le baseball, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Je ne suis pas bon à l'école et je n'ai pas de réels amis comme toi. Il ne me reste plus de raison de vivre.

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! AS-TU SEULEMENT PENSER A TOU-SAN OU MOI ?! IL A DEJA PERDU SA FEMME ! COMMENT PENSES-TU QU'IL VA SE SENTIR LORSQU'IL APPRENDRA QUE SON FILS S'EST SUICIDE ! COMMENT PENSES-TU QUE _**JE**_ VAIS ME SENTIR ?! s' exclama Kaito, enragé par l'égoïsme de son frère.

Takeshi sembla choqué, tout comme l'étaient les autres élèves présents. Yamamoto Kaito ne montrait jamais ses émotions ainsi et personne ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver ainsi.

-Kaito-kun a raison Yamamoto-kun. Ce n'est pas juste de te suicider pour cette raison, tu as encore ta famille, et un bras ça se guérit. Je suis désolé, je ne devrais peut-être pas intervenir ainsi mais c'est de ma faute pour t'avoir donné ce stupide conseil si tu t'es blessé. Le moins que je puisse faire est de t'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Kaito et Takeshi se tournèrent vers Tsuna qui s'était approché d'eux, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

-Hahaha. J'allais faire quelque chose de stupide n'est-ce pas ? Désolé de vous avoir inquiété. s'excusa Takeshi, toute envie de suicide disparue avec l'intervention de son frère et Tsuna.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Tsuna. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'aurais dû demander à un sportif. ajouta l'aîné des Yamamoto avant de commencer à revenir vers les autres.

Cependant, la barrière sur laquelle il s'appuya se cassa sous son poids et il tomba en arrière, dans le vide, sous le regard horrifié des élèves.

-NOOONNNN ! TAKESHI ! cria Kaito, paniqué.

Il entendit ensuite un coup de feu et Tsuna s'effondra à côté de lui pour se relever aussitôt en caleçon, une flamme orange sur le front.

-REBORN ! SAUVER YAMAMOTO AVEC MA DERNIERE VOLONTE !

Tsuna sauta à la suite de Takeshi, l'agrippa par sa chemise, s'accrocha à une branche d'un arbre plus bas pour finalement se réceptionner avec un gros BOUM sur le sol, sans blessure.

Kaito s'agenouilla, soulagé que son frère et son meilleur soient sains et saufs. Reborn vint devant lui.

-Merci Reborn. murmura Kaito, heureux pour la première fois que le bébé soit présent.

-De rien Baka-Kaito. Si on allait les rejoindre maintenant ?

-Bonne idée.

Reborn sauta sur son épaule et ils quittèrent le toit tandis que les autres élèves étaient encore figés de stupeur. Ils rejoignirent rapidement les deux autres alors que Takeshi rigolait avec Tsuna. A ce moment-là, Kaito sut qu'il ne pourrait empêcher Takeshi d'être mêlé à la mafia. Il s'approcha néanmoins de son frère qui s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'il reçu le poing de Kaito dans sa mâchoire.

-Je ne dirait rien à Tou-san mais ne recommence jamais, j'ai bien dis _jamais_, un truc comme ça. C'est compris Takeshi ?fit Kaito d'une voix glaciale.

-H-Hai. répondit Takeshi, surpris et un peu apeuré.

-Tant mieux.

Kaito repartit vers la salle de classe sans rien ajouter, laissant les trois autres discuter.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! **

**Je n'étais pas sûr de faire cette scène au début mais vu que c'est ainsi que Takeshi rejoint Tsuna normalement... De plus, je me suis dis que ce serait bien de voir Kaito exprimer ses émotions.**

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**J'espère que cette scène vous a plu ^^ Concernant la rencontre de Kaito et Hibari, je la développerais peut-être plus tard.**

**Mwahahahah! J'adore vous laisser dans le noir par rapport à Liam, Reborn, l'ancienne famille... Je pense qu'il y aura un peu plus de réponses lors de l'arc de Mukuro ;)**

**-fuonhicali: l'Allemagne était plutôt sympa ^^ , ravie que le nouveau surnom de Gokudera te plaise ^^**

**Merci pour vos encouragements pour le BAC :D et bien sûr pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis des autres!**

**Ciao!**

Erina20 :3


	10. Chap 10: Un enfant vache et le test

**A/N: Me revoilà avec une nouveau chapitre. Même si le retard est en partie dû à ma flemmardise, il se trouve aussi que j'ai du mal à trouver de l'inspiration en ce moment. Et la régularité ne s'arrangera pas de si tôt avec l'arrivée du Bac. Voilà, désolée.**

**Et maintenant, le chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Un enfant vache et le test

Nous étions tous en train d'attendre Tsuna devant sa maison, c'est-à-dire Doggy, Take-nii et moi, lorsque nous entendîmes un « Crèves Reborn ! ». Nous sursautâmes et tournèrent la tête vers la maison, un peu inquiets. Ce n'était pas tant le cri de guerre qui me perturbait -Reborn pouvait bien se faire tuer, ça m'arrangeait même- mais plutôt la voix. Elle semblait appartenir à un enfant.

Un bruit d'explosion suivit et un projectile –ressemblant vaguement à une mini-vache- s'envola de la fenêtre de Tsuna. Nous échangeâmes des regards mais avant qu'on ait le temps de parler, Tsuna sortit en trombe de la maison et s'arrêta à notre hauteur.

« Bonjour Jyudaime ! » cria Doggy tandis que Takeshi et moi le saluions un peu moins bruyamment.

« Ah, bonjour, Yamamoto-kun, Kaito-kun, Gokudera-kun » répliqua Tsuna, distrait.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le collège en discutant. Tandis que Doggy et Takeshi parlaient-ou plutôt l'un criait tandis que l'autre rigolait- je demandais à Tsuna :

« C'est moi ou une mini-vache s'est envolé par ta fenêtre ce matin ? »

« Non. C'était Lambo. C'est un assassin de cinq ans et ne me demande pas comment c'est possible. Il est venu pour tuer Reborn. Comme tu peux le deviner, il a échoué lamentablement. » répondit Tsuna avec un soupir de découragement.

« Ah. Mais pourquoi il ressemble à une mini-vache ? »

« Il porte une combinaison de vache. Sans doute liée à sa famille. Elle s'appelle la Bovino Famiglia. »

Cela m'éclairait peu mais je voyais bien que Tsuna n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. En même temps, avoir deux enfants assassins dans sa maison, tu parles d'une chance.

Nous continuâmes en silence. C'était une chose que j'aimais bien avec Tsuna, il n'essayait pas de combler les blancs en disant des trucs inutiles contrairement à une autre personne. Je fixais d'ailleurs un regard irrité sur la personne en question qui se retourna avec une expression censée être intimidante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Teme ?! »

« Rien. Enfin si, tu pourrais éviter de crier dès le matin ? C'est fatigant. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! »

« Tu vois, c'est mauvais même pour toi. Tu deviens sourd. Je croyais pourtant que les chiens avaient une très bonne ouïe. »répliquais-je innocemment.

Il se serait jeté sur moi si mon frère ne l'avait pas retenu en rigolant, même si le regard d'avertissement que m'envoya Takeshi contrastait avec sa façade. Je haussais les épaules tandis que Tsuna calmait –plus ou moins efficacement- Doggy.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence-Hallelujah ! – et nous arrivâmes à temps au collège pour éviter le terrible préfet. Je reçu quand même un regard un peu trop menaçant en passant près de lui.

* * *

Alors que nous attendions notre prof dans la salle de cours, Tsuna nous raconta comment Lambo était arrivé hier et comment Reborn l'avait totalement ignoré au profit des devoirs de Tsuna. Il semblerait que le gamin-vache ait fait une petite erreur en croyant qu'il avait discuté avec Reborn une fois alors que celui-ci était endormi. Le père de Lambo l'avait ensuite envoyé tuer Reborn. Personnellement, je pense que le chef de la Bovino Famiglia voulait juste se débarrasser du gamin. Comment un enfant de cinq ans pourrait-il parvenir à assassiner le tueur à gages numéro un au monde ?

Je plains Tsuna, Reborn était déjà une plaie à lui tout seul alors si en plus un gamin assassin s'ajoutait à l'équation, ce devait être l'enfer.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, je me retrouvais encore une fois attaché à un arbre tandis que Takeshi et Tsuna tentaient d'échapper aux couteaux volants, aux balles et aux dynamites. Doggy aurait demandé à tester mon frère et selon Reborn, je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir.

Cela continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un « Gyahahahaha » interrompe le tout. Nous portâmes tous notre attention vers une petite forme sur le toit.

« Le grand Lambo-sama est arrivé ! »

Je vis clairement Tsuna pâlir avant que tout ne parte en gros bordel.

En plus des balles couteaux et dynamites, des missiles s'étaient ajoutés.

Mon attention fut soudain attirée vers une fumée rose là où se tenait Lambo. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir une forme adulte se tenir sur le toit et des éclairs s'ajouter aux missiles. Ce devait être Lambo-adulte, celui dont nous avait parlé Tsuna.

Seulement, l'ajout des éclairs ne fit qu'accentuer le chaos et Takeshi et Tsuna furent pris dans une grosse explosion. Je fut pétrifié par l'horreur pendant quelques secondes avant que mon frère ne ressorte de la fumée, Tsuna sur son épaule.

Reborn les approcha et déclara que Takeshi était accepté dans la _famiglia_. Même Doggy le félicita mais l'effet s'estompa vite lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se disputer sur quelle partie du corps de Tsuna ils seraient. Puis Takeshi parti à son entraînement de baseball en disant que les jouets avaient semblé très réels. Si je n'avait pas encore été attaché, j'aurai facepalmé devant la naïveté de mon frère. Tsuna finit par me libérer et je parti aussi à mon entraînement de foot.

* * *

Le soir, alors que Takeshi et moi rentrions, mon frère brisa l'image de naïveté qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place devant nous plus tôt.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer Kaito ? »

Sa question me tira de mes pensées et je le regardais bêtement, ne sachant pas trop quoi comprendre.

« Euh ? »

« Ce qui se passe avec Tsuna, le bébé, Gokudera et toi. »

En voyant son expression sérieuse, je sus que je devais lui dire la vérité.

« Exactement ce que Reborn t'a déjà dit. Tsuna est destiné à devenir le prochain boss de la plus puissant famille mafieuse. Gokudera, moi et maintenant toi sommes ses gardiens, même si je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire. »

Takeshi pâlit un petit peu mais finit par soupirer.

« Voilà pourquoi tu m'as averti. Tu ne voulais pas que je rejoigne la mafia, tu voulais me protéger. Mais tu sais, je ne regrette pas ce choix. Tsuna m'a sauvé la vie, et je compte bien lui renvoyer la pareille même si cela signifie que je doive rejoindre la mafia. » fit-il en souriant.

« Cependant, je pense que tu ferais mieux de garder ton masque de naïveté. Tsuna ne voulait pas que tu nous rejoigne. Je pense que cela le rassurera si tu crois que ce n'est que le jeu de Reborn. » conseillais-je.

« Tu as sans doute raison. »répondit-il avant d'ajouter, plus relaxé « Maa. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Tsuna devienne un boss de mafia. »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix tu sais. Reborn a dit qu'il était le dernier héritier disponible après la mort de tous les fils de l'actuel parrain de la Vongola Famiglia. » expliquais-je.

Nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à la maison, moi expliquant toute la situation et Takeshi écoutant sérieusement. Je ne lui parlais cependant pas de Liam Di Mestria. Même s'il était mon frère, ce problème ne concernait que moi et je ne voulais pas l'impliquer plus qu'il ne l'était dans la mafia. De plus qui savait si Reborn ne nous espionnait pas.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)**

**Ciao!**

Erina20 :3


	11. Chap 11: Rencontres

**A/N: Hum... Bonjour? Okay okay! Je suis pas morte! C'est juste qu'après que mon frère ait -enfin- récupérer son ordi vers fin août, j'ai commencé la Fac et autant dire que j'avais pas trop de temps et qu'il fallait que je m'ajuste un peu au nouveau rythme. Je suis vraiment désolée! Me voilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Je tiens aussi à vous informer que mon rythme de publication sera pas très régulier.**

**Voilà, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapitre 11__ : Les rencontres_

Je soupirais en sortant du magasin. Selon Liam, maintenant que j'étais impliqué dans la mafia, il fallait que j'apprenne à manier une arme. Takeshi ayant déjà demandé à Tou-san de lui enseigner le style Shigure Souen de notre famille et que seul l'aîné pouvait l'apprendre, j'avais dû chercher une autre arme qui me correspondrait. Non pas que ça me dérangeait tant que ça. Je me voyais mal me trimbaler et me battre avec un sabre, qu'il soit en bambou ou non.

Liam m'a dit qu'il se battait avec des couteaux mais je ne me voyais pas non plus lancer des couteaux dans tous les sens.

Finalement, après avoir testé toutes sortes d'armes –dans mon esprit, je me demande toujours comment c'est possible- nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que l'usage d'un automatique 9mm me correspondait le plus. Raison pour laquelle je tenais la réplique de cette arme dans une de mes mains avec un autre sac en sortant du magasin.

Je commençais à me diriger vers la maison tout en discutant avec Liam de mes futurs entraînements. Nous avions découvert quelques jours plus tôt que nous pouvions établir un lien télépathique entre nous même quand j'étais éveillé. Encore une fois je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Mais bon, Tsuna réussit bien à se relever d'un tir dans la tête avec seulement un caleçon sur le dos et une flamme orange sur le front et une force inhumaine. Mais ce lien est très utile, surtout en classe quand je m'ennuie à mourir.

Je reçus quelques regards apeurés de la part de certains passants sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. La réponse sortit de la bouche de mon meilleur ami alors que je le croisais quelques mètres plus loin avec sa mère, Lambo, I-Pin, Reborn et Bianchi.

« HIEEEE ! Pourquoi tu as ce truc Kaito-kun ?! » cria-t-il, effrayé, en pointant du doigt mes mains.

« Ce n'est qu'un jouet Tsuna. » répondis-je calmement.

« Quoi ?! C'est pas un jouet ! C'est une arme ! Une arme ! » fit-il avant de s'affoler. « C'est mauvais. Même Kaito-kun a été influencé par Reborn ! Et puis comment ça se fait qu'il ait pu se procurer une arme aussi facilement ?! Il a déjà des relations dans la mafia ?! Non, pas possible -»

Je pense qu'il aurait continué ainsi pendant un moment si Reborn n'était pas intervenu brutalement en lui balançant son petit-mais puissant- pied dans la figure. Lambo rigola mais un regard de ma part lui ferma la bouche tandis que Nana-san ne fit que commenter l'énergie des jeunes.

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle peut rester inconsciente de toute l'histoire avec la mafia. Peut-être qu'elle fait semblant, comme mon frère, tant que son fils n'est pas blessé ou tué.

La voix de Reborn me tira de mes pensées.

« Dame-Tsuna. Ce n'est vraiment qu'un simple jouet. Très proche de la réalité mais cela reste un jouet. Un Boss devrait savoir faire la différence entre un jouet et une arme réelle. »

« Il a raison Tsuna. C'est juste un pistolet à billes. » rajoutais-je.

« Ah. Désolé d'avoir réagis ainsi. Hehehe… » rigola faiblement Tsuna en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

« C'est pas grave. Maintenant je sais pourquoi les gens semblaient avoir peur de moi dans la rue. »

« Mais pourquoi tu as acheté un pistolet à billes ? »

'**Fais gaffe Kaito**' me recommanda Liam.

« Hum…Eh bien, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que j'ai quelque chose pour me défendre. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment en acheter un vrai donc j'ai opté pour le pistolet à billes. Avec les billes qui sont les plus dangereuses et douloureuses. » m'expliquais-je calmement.

« Ah. Je vois. » répliqua Tsuna tandis que Reborn me scrutait avec ses yeux noirs.

'_Rahhh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!_' râlais-je intérieurement.

'**Rien. Tes yeux sont juste un peu plus verts qu'avant à cause de notre nouveau lien télépathique.**' Me rassura Liam.

Je sentis quelque chose tirer mon pantalon, me ramenant au monde réel et je baissais les yeux pour voir I-Pin tendre les bras, signe universel des enfants pour signifier qu'ils veulent être pris dans des bras. Je concédais à sa requête et nous nous mîmes à marcher vers la maison de Tsuna. I-Pin est la dernière des trois personnes bizarres que mon meilleur ami –et moi par son intermédiaire- vient de rencontrer.

La première est Bianchi. C'est une jeune femme avec des cheveux roses et des yeux verts. Elle est aussi la demi-sœur de Gokudera qu'elle rend malade dès que celui-ci pose les yeux sur elle. Un truc à voir avec le fait qu'elle l'ait empoisonné durant toute son enfance.

Nos relations ont très mal commencé car elle est arrivé en ville pour assassiner Tsuna à l'origine. Ouais, elle fait aussi partie de la mafia. C'est une assassin spécialisée dans la nourriture empoissonnée et a plusieurs fois tenter de tuer Tsuna avec ses repas empoisonnés. Ses tentatives ont cependant été déjouées à chaque fois par Tsuna, moi ou Reborn-dont elle est amoureuse je ne sais comment.

Au final, c'est Reborn lui-même qui a réussi à convaincre Bianchi de stopper ses tentatives d'assassinat et maintenant, elle enseigne sa spécialité à Tsuna et vit chez lui. Un truc qui me surprends, c'est que Liam n'a fait aucun commentaire à son sujet contrairement aux autres personnes. Peut-être qu'elle a un rapport avec notre ancienne vie.

La seconde personne que nous avons rencontré est Haru Miura. Je crois que c'est l'une des ados les plus timbrées que j'ai jamais rencontré. A notre première rencontre, alors qu'on se dirigeait vers notre collège, elle est soudainement apparue et a baffé Tsuna. Autant dire que ça ne m'a pas plu du tout et avant même qu'elle ait pu s'expliquer, je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la figure et nous l'avons laissé là.

Plus tard, elle est apparue chez Tsuna alors que Gokudera et moi aidions Tsuna et mon frère à faire leurs exercices supplémentaires de maths. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'est mise à accuser mon meilleur ami de maltraitance d'enfants. Elle s'est une fois de plus retrouvée avec mon poing dans la figure et a fuit en courant.

Le lendemain, elle nous rencontra sur un pont, habillée très bizarrement, et a provoqué Tsuna en duel. Malheureusement pour elle, Doggy est arrivé à la rescousse avec ses dynamites et elle est tombée à l'eau. Si Tsuna n'avait pas été là, elle se serait probablement noyée. Après qu'il l'ait sauvé –avec une certaine dernière volonté- Haru a pris un virage à 180 degrés et tout d'un coup elle se proclamait « future femme du Jyuudaime ». Tsuna a ainsi gagnée une stalker pas très discrète et franchement, maintenant que je regarde la situation avec du recul je suis plié en deux à chaque fois que je vois Haru nous « espionner ».

Enfin, I-Pin est la dernière personne à s'être ajouté à notre petit groupe de fous. C'est une assassin de cinq ans (posez pas de questions) spécialisée dans l'art martial du Gyozen. A l'origine, elle avait été envoyé au Japon pour assassiner une personne. Malheureusement, à cause de sa très, mais alors très mauvais vue, elle a confondu sa cible avec devinez qui ? Tsuna ! Pourquoi n'étais-je pas plus surpris que ça ? (notez le sarcasme).

Bref, après avoir réalisé son erreur, I-Pin était très embarrassée. Et quand elle est dans cet état, elle devient une bombe humaine, littéralement ! Nous avons donc faillit –une fois de plus-mourir et détruire l'école. Tsuna était encore là pour sauver nos fesses, ou devrais-je dire la balle de dernière volonté était là pour sauver nos fesses. Il a lancé la pauvre fille très haut dans le ciel et elle y a explosé.

Les autres sont partis aussitôt après mais je suis resté en arrière. C'est ainsi que j'ai rattrapé I-pin alors qu'elle retombait vers le toit du collège. Je pense qu'elle a beaucoup apprécié le geste car maintenant, je suis comme son grand frère et elle passe le plus de temps possible avec moi.

Seulement, à cause de ça, je dois aussi me taper le gamin-vache car les deux sont inséparables. Et quand vous avez deux gamins de cinq ans qui se courent après autour de vous en criant « Monstre Brocoli ! » ou « Lambo-sama est le meilleur ! », je peux vous assurer que c'est super usant, surtout quand l'ado de 17 ans dans votre tête se met lui aussi à pester contre les enfants. Je fais toujours l'effort de ne pas péter un câble en présence des enfants, ce qui signifie que je suis généralement de très mauvaise humeur après ce genre de situation et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me chercher des crosses. Ne vous méprenez pas. J'adore I-Pin et un moindre degré, Lambo mais au bout d'un moment, trop, c'est trop. Heureusement, aujourd'hui Nana-san était présente donc les enfants sont restés tranquilles avec I-Pin dans mes bras et Lambo discutant avec Nana-san.

Je sentis soudain un poids sur mon épaule qui me ramena à la réalité. Je tournais la tête pour rencontrer les yeux noirs de Reborn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grognais-je

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! Je sais, il s'y passe pas grand chose à part comment Kaito a rencontré d'autres personnages et ses impressions les concernant. Mais je vous promets que le prochain sera plus intéressant puisque ce sera la rencontre Kyoya-Kaito!**

**Un petit commentaire?**

**Ciao!**

**Erina20 :3**


	12. Chap 12 : Flashback

**A/N : Comment vous dire que je suis extrêmement désolée. Je sais. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que j'ai laissé mes fanfics en stand-by. Mais sachez que ce n'étais pas de bon cœur. En effet, j'ai eu quelques soucis persos qui m'ont empêché de continuer à publier sur ce ceux-ci étant finalement réglés depuis près de cinq mois, j'ai décidé d'essayer de reprendre mes fanfics. Je commence par celle-ci car j'avais écrit le chapitre avant que je ne disparaisse brusquement. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que mes posts seront réguliers, ayant d'autres activités prenantes à côté ^^". Cependant, je vais tenter de prendre un rythme un chapitre toutes les une ou deux semaines.**

**Pour terminer, je vous offre une fois de plus mes excuses pour ce hiatus imprévu.**

**MAINTENANT**

**Place au chapitre !**

* * *

Je ne savais pas si mon ton était trop hostile, mais franchement, je m'en fichais royalement. Ce gars était soudainement apparu dans nos vies et nous avait entraîné dans la mafia sans qu'on puisse protester. Autant dire que je lui en voulais encore un peu.

\- Attention au ton que tu emplois avec moi Baka-Kaito. Menaça Reborn avant d'ajouter plus légèrement. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te demander… Je me crispais sans m'en rendre compte …mais comment se fait-il qu'Hibari te porte autant d'intérêt ?

Je me relaxais immédiatement, mais j'étais tout de même surpris. Il me semblait lui avoir déjà dot. De plus, cela faisait un moment que l'incident avec Hibari avait eu lieu. Pourquoi ne s'en souvenir que maintenant ?

\- Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ?

\- Tu m'as juste dit que tu avais réussi à l'égaler une fois en combat. Tu ne m'as jamais précisé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux pour voir I-pin qui semblait tout aussi intéressée par mon histoire. Ah, normal. On allait parler de la rencontre entre son pseudo grand-frère et son crush. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment cela était seulement possible pour elle d'avoir un crush sur ce gars. J'exhalai, ennuyé, une nouvelle fois.

\- Ok, si vous tenez tant à le savoir, je vais vous le dire…

_\- HIEEEE !_

_Je rentrais de mon entraînement de foot quand j'entendis le cri apeuré de mon ami depuis deux ans, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Durant ces deux dernières années, j'avais constaté qu'il était souvent harcelé ou maltraité par nos camarades de classe ou des enfants plus âgés. Quelque chose me disait que c'était encore une situation de ce genre._

_Je courrai donc dans la direction d'où venait le cri et me figeai une fois que je fus rendu sur place. Trois enfants plus âgés étaient en train de frapper mon ami à terre. Comment pouvaient-ils s'en prendre à un garçon plus jeune et plus faible qu'eux, à plusieurs, et en rigolant ?! Je serrai les poings de colère. Ils allaient payer. Ils ne s'en prenaient à lui que parce qu'il était plus faible. Seulement, ils s'en étaient pris à la mauvaise personne. Je n'allai certainement pas les laisser continuer à frapper mon meilleur ami ! Je pris un grande inspiration et..._

_\- OI ! Bande de bâtards ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire à mon ami ?_

_L'un des trois se retourna vers moi, sans doute le leader, et me rigola au nez._

_\- Ça se voit pas ? On apprend le respect à Dame-Tsuna ! Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires et de dégager si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose !_

_Oh, alors comme ça il pensait pouvoir s'en prendre à Tsuna sans que je m'en mêle ? Je me calmai un peu en prenant une grande inspiration, et fixai le leader avec un regard glacial. Il allait apprendre à s'attaquer à mes êtres chers cet idiot. J'esquissai un sourire dénué d'émotions._

_\- Essai donc. Débile._

_Mon sourire s'élargit. En effet, ma remarque semblait avoir énervé, vu comment son visage se transforma en un masque de rage en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il se précipité vers moi, le poing levé, près à me l'envoyer au visage. Mais je fis juste un pas sur la côté et tendis ma jambe. Le résultat fut immédiat. Il se prit mon membre et s'étala face contre terre, plutôt lourdement. Je rus même entendre un craquement. Peut-être son nez s'était-il cassé._

_Voyant que leur « chef » s'était fait battre par un gamin, les deux autres se précipitèrent vers moi avec la même posture d'attaque que le premier, et l'un finit dans la même position que son prédécesseur, tandis que je bloquai le poing –qui manquait de puissance- du dernier. Je lui envoyai ensuite mon propre poing dans son diaphragme, lui coupant effectivement la respiration. Le combat avait à peine duré deux minutes. Quelle honte pour eux._

_Les trois enfants incapables de se battre, je me relaxai un peu et commençai à me diriger vers Tsuna qui me regardait avec admiration du coin dans lequel il s'était réfugié au début de l'affrontement. Je dus cependant brusquement me baisser pour éviter un objet non-identifié qui visait ma tête par derrière. Cela avait été pur réflexe, et je fus surpris de voir un tonfa atterrir sur le sol, à quelques mètres de moi. Je me retournai vivement, me demandant qui était ce nouvel opposant. Il semblait plus âgé que nous, d'au moins deux ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs, associés à des yeux gris. Il tenait un autre tonfa dans sa main et sa posture indiquait qu'il était près à se battre. Il me fallut un petit moment, mais je finis par le reconnaître et étouffer un juron. Qui n'avait pas entendu parler du fameux Hibari Kyoya ? J'entendis Tsuna lâcher un petit cri effrayé derrière moi, alors que je levais mes mains pour montrer que je ne souhaitais pas me battre, tout en reculant de quelques pas._

_\- Écoutes, ce n'est pas moi qui ait initié le combat. Ils étaient en train de frapper Tsuna, je n'allais pas les laisser faire donc- Commençais-je à m'expliquer, redoutant de me faire « mordre à mort » par l'autre. Mais il me coupa._

_\- Hn. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ces faiblards. Tu es fort. Je veux me battre contre toi._

_Ouais. Le problème était que moi, je n'avais aucune envie de me battre contre lui. Malheureusement, je dus une nouvelle fois éviter un tonfa visant ma tête. En plus il attaquait direct, sans prévenir !_

_\- H-Hey ! J'ai pas envie de me battre moi !_

_Il m'ignora complètement, ramassant l'arme qu'il m'avait balancé à la tête plus tôt. Seulement, je dus ensuite, une fois de plus, esquiver un coup en faisant un pas sur la droite. Punaise ! J'avais pas envie de me battre moi ! Mais il ne ma laissait pas le choix, attaquant sans relâche. Il semblait décidé à se battre contre moi, même si je ne le voulais pas. Je soupirai, et fis le vide dans ma tête, prenant une posture de karaté. Autant y aller sérieusement si il était si enjoué à se battre. Tou-san m'avait appris le karaté en voyant que je voulais être capable de défendre mon frère et Tsuna. Actuellement, je devais être ceinture verte, même si je ne savais pas si ça me servirait à grand-chose contre le terrible Hibari. Je pris donc ma posture, et me concentrai sur le garçon._

_J'évitai et bloquai quelques coups, même si je n'arrivais pas à tous les éviter. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Je serrai cependant les dents, et continuai à me défendre tant bien que mal. Je réussissais parfois à placer des coups, mais ils étaient rares. Je remarquai au bout d'un certain moment qu'Hibari se contentait surtout de viser ma tête avec se tonfas, et ne s'embêtait même pas à se défendre. Je me servis de cette observation pour réajuster ma position et passai à l'attaque. Je délivrai une rafale de coups de poings et de pieds sur mon adversaire. Pris par surprise, celui-ci ne put se défendre et je réussis à prendre le dessus pendant deux minutes, avant que je ne commence à fatiguer. Hibari dut le remarquer, car il parvint à bloquer de plus en plus de mes attaques. Puis, il lança son tonfa dans mon diaphragme privé de défense. J'en eus le souffle coupé, et des points noirs apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Je m'effondrai sur mes genoux, la main sur le ventre, tentant de reprendre ma respiration, tout en essayant d'ignorer la douleur venant de cet endroit, mais aussi de toutes les autres places où j'avais été frappé. L'adrénaline ne faisait plus effet, et je me retrouvai complètement vidé de mes forces, mon corps pulsant de douleur. J'entendis vaguement un cri paniqué et m'effondrai complètement au sol, les ténèbres me submergeant._

_Je me réveillai le lendemain, dans mon li, mon corps douloureux. Lorsque je descendis l'escalier –très lentement- pour rejoindre la cuisine et y manger un morceau, je vis mon père me regarder avec impatience. Je baissai les yeux et m'assis à table, avant de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. A la fin de mon récit, j'entendis Tou-san soupirer et je levai mon regard sur lui pour rencontrer son petit sourire._

_\- Sais-tu combien j'étais inquiet quand Tsuna-kun t'a ramené à la maison, et que je t'ai vu inconscient ? Je comprends que tu n'y étais pour rien, mais sois plus prudent la prochaine fois, ok ?_

_\- Hai._

_\- Je vais donc t'entraîner deux fois plus. Comment cela te semble-t-il ?_

_Je poussai un cri de joie, et Tou-san éclata de rire avant de me donner me poser mon petit-déjeuner devant moi._

_\- Avant que j'oublies. Tsuna-kun m'a chargé de te dire que cet Hibari souhaitait encore se battre contre toi à l'avenir._

_Je faillis recracher mes céréales à cause du choc. Il n'était pas sérieux ce gars ?! Noooonn ! Je n'avais aucune envie de me battre de nouveau contre lui ! Mon père, lui, semblait très amusé par ma réaction, car il rigola avant de reprendre la parole._

_\- Oh. Et je pense que Tsuna-kun serait ravi d'apprendre que tu vas mieux._

_J'acquiesçai rapidement avant de me remettre à manger. C'était la moindre des choses que de prévenir mon ami !_

\- Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'Hibari-san s'est intéressé à moi. fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Reborn se contenta d'afficher son habituel sourire moqueur, me laissant me demander ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cette réaction chez lui. Enfin, c'était Reborn quoi. I-pin, quand à elle, me regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je crois bien que je venais de passer un grade supérieur dans son estime. Je lui envoyai un petit sourire, avant de remarquer que nous avions enfin fini par arriver chez Tsuna. Je déposai la petite fille à terre, tandis que Reborn sautait de mon épaule. Je saluai la petite famille, avant de repartir chez moi.

_'Il est temps de s'entraîner.'_

_'Yep !'_ Renchérit Liam dans ma tête, m'arrachant un sourire amusé.

* * *

**Et voilà, chapitre plutôt long qui relate la rencontre entre Hibari et Kaito. J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :D**

**Ciao**

**Erina20 :3**


End file.
